Left to his thoughts
by PearlesantlRose
Summary: The halls of the Black Order were quiet, for once. There seemed to be an air of calm, and most people were happy to just relax for once in their tough lives. You would never know by looking at the peaceful faces of those around the order that earlier that day had been very exciting indeed. I realize this summary is short however, if you read it you will see why I think.
1. Boredom

**(A/N: Hello every one this is the first time I have published something here. I been floating around reading my little heart out for some time. I have actually had this story written out for a while and was considering posting it. I guess I am just a little chicken, lol. Anyways, I hope that this is enjoyable to those that choose to read it. I will welcome any and all feedback. Even if it not very nice, after all how am I to get better if I do not see where I am lacking? I have rated this K+ for language. Though there really is not a lot there is some and I would like to be safe my first go around. So please read, enjoy, and review if you want to.)**

**Summary:** The black order halls were quiet, for once. There seemed to be an air of calm, and most people were happy to just relax for once in their tough lives. You would never know by looking at the peaceful faces of those around the order that earlier that day had been very exciting indeed.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not one of the characters in this story are mine. I take no credit for them in any way shape or form, and the only thing I will get from this story is the joy that I wrote it. I only own the idea behind the story that is it.

Now on to the show!

Left to his thoughts.

Boredom, not something any one wants to deal with. It is most unwanted when a certain red-haired exorcist is left to think up new ways to torture his friends.

Lavi sat in his room staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. His friends were busy with different things and he'd already had to run from Kanda and Mugen twice in the last 3 hours. The first time for telling Kanda that he was almost as pretty as a woman during breakfast. The look on his friends face had been worth the near skinning he had almost received. Though the red-head had to practically fly to get away from the angry sword wielding man, just thinking about it made Lavi smile to himself. Kanda had chased him for nearly and hour before the grinning idiot lost his friend by shoving Allen into the line of fire. He almost felt bad for the boy, almost but not quite. Lavi knew that Allen could handle the enraged swordsman fairly well. Or at least he hoped anyway. As he ran the insults between Allen and Kanda could be heard down the hall. Lavi chuckled thinking about this, as his sharp mind went on to the second time he'd had to run for his life.

(Flashback)

Lavi had been walking though the empty halls looking for some poor soul to bug. Allen was still a bit pissed about earlier. He and Kanda had gotten into it and destroyed part of the hall which caused them to be chewed out by Komui. Means to say Lavi was trying to avoid Allen and not really paying attention to where he was going when he came to the training grounds. The sounds of rapid breathing, shuffling feet, and the swooshing of air caught Lavi's attention. Following the sound to a closed-door, and being that he could never leave well enough alone the red-haired man had to peek in to the room. He soon discovered Kanda was training, relieving some pent-up rage by destroying the training room. Taking a quick look around the room Lavi noted that Mugen's sheath was so very close to his current position. All he would have to do is sneak in and grab it before the samurai could stop or kill him first. This would be a piece of cake!

Though the Japanese man had a blind fold covering his eyes, Lavi knew that Kanda would know he was there the minuet he stepped into the room. But, to pass up an opportunity such as this would be unthinkable, and really he did have a reputation to up hold. So Lavi slowly walked into the room making his way towards the unprotected sheath. Said sword wielder paused an indication that he registered the others presence but was going to ignore him for the moment in favor of his training. Lavi took this as his opportunity to grab hold of Mugen's sheath and walk back over to the door. This is where he would lean comfortably against the wall and wait for Kanda to finish his training. After all it would be no fun to run off if the other man did not know he had it! Nah, that would be no fun at all…..

Kanda knew he was not alone in the room any more and from the sound of the shoes it was the Baka Usagi. He seemed to have a death wish today, however that could wait until his training was done. As Kanda continued to practice slicing enemies with precise movements that he could do in his sleep, another sound came to him. Metal scraping on stone, but the only thing left in the room that was metal (aside from his Mugen that is) was Mugen's sheath. Then the sound of Lavi walking back towards the door floated to his ears. This caused Kanda to pause once again in his training. There was no way that stupid rabbit would do what he thought he just did. Pulling the blind fold off Kanda turned to Lavi and sure as the earth revolves around the sun that stupid rabbit was leaning against the wall grinning. Not only was he grinning but he was twirling Mugen's sheath around like a fucking baton , a baton! "What the Hell Baka Usagi" Kanda growled anger flowing from his very being.

Lavi just grinned more, "Well I was waiting for you to finish your training Yuu-chan, but I got bored" he said still twirling Mugen's sheath and tossing it into the air catching it just before it hit the ground. "YOU WERE BOARD!" Kanda yelled launching at the red-head who barely avoided the sharp edge of the enraged man's Katana. This lead to an hour of him being chased around by a homicidal man with a very sharp sword. Even after Lavi had tossed the sheath to Kanda, (Who caught it while on the run) he still chased him. At some point in the chase Lavi saw Allen, the poor boy didn't even have time to think much less get out-of-the-way. Taking this chance to once again escape the enraged samurai chasing him, Lavi grabbed on to Allen "Lavi What the" was all he got out. For the second time that day Allen had been hurled into the path of the killer Kanda. "MOYASHI!" was all that was heard as Lavi sped down the hall way to safety. Admittedly he felt a bit of bad about throwing his friend into the line of fire again, however it did save his skin for another round of fun later. So in other words as long as he got away everything would be fine. Laying in his bed now Lavi giggled about that for a bit, but he was bored again and needed to think of something else he could do.

* * *

While heading to lunch it came to him, the perfect idea, the most ingenuous idea he had ever thought of. The mother of all mischievous grins crossed his face as he thought about his new plan. One that would get him back on Allen's good side and prove to be vastly entertaining all in one go. "Lets tell Allen that Jerry had baked him a special dessert and it will be ready at dinner, give a cake to Jerry to give to Allen, and then let Allen eat it." The pattern of this prank played out in his mind as he walked into the dinning hall. This was getting good, but missing something, what would be so great about just giving Allen a cake, the white-haired boy loved anything sweet so this had to be a bit different. "I have it" Lavi shouted to no one, but the few finders littering the halls took one look at the red-head and took off. They had no idea what he was planning, but if his face showed any hint it was going to be bad for everyone. The cake would look and smell sweet, but when Allen took a bite of it the cake would be anything but sweet. That is perfect Lavi thought as he sat down to eat his lunch.

Later that evening Lavi had talked to Allen, setting the plan in motion. "Hey Moyashi-chan" he called out bouncing up to the white-haired boy who looked about ready to strangle him. Allen reached out so fast that Lavi didn't have time to react before he was pinned by the throat to the wall by Crown Clown. "Heh Allen I know you're a bit upset about earlier" he stated but was cut off. "A Bit upset?" Allen asked menacingly and evil almost Kanda like expression on his normally smiling face. "Do you have any idea what I had to do to get away from Kanda?" he stated adding pressure to the red-head's neck. "Haha I know, and I am sorry." Lavi said trying to calm the rather irate teen down. "I hear Jerry say something about feeling bad for his Allen, so he was going to bake you a special cake for dessert tonight" He rushed out in hopes that Allen would let go. Breathing after all was an important part of living, and if he wanted to see this prank through then he would have to get away from Allen breathing. Allen hearing the word cake deactivated Crown Clown and let go of Lavi. "REALLY" the white-haired boy asked excitedly bouncing just a bit. "Yea, would I lie to you about Cake Allen" the red-head asked. After escaping with his life ad breathing ability intact the first part of his plan was set in motion.

Next he had to convinced Jerry to allow him to make Allen a cake. Keeping secret what kind of cake it was, so as not to alert the cook to his overall plan. Once the cake was done and ready for Allen, Lavi went and found his friend "Hey Moyashi-chan are you ready to eat" he asked. Before Allen could answer his stomach gave an ominous growl proclaiming that even if he was not, his stomach was and he had better drop what he was doing to go eat. This caused Allen to blush from embarrassment, and chuckle "Yea I guess I am" he said grinning at Lavi who grinned back and looped his arm over the white-haired boy's neck. "I figured ya would be" the red-head laughed walking his soon to be mortified friend to the cafeteria.

As soon as they had ordered and Allen had asked for the special cake from Jerry (who was a bit confused as to why the boy seemed to think he'd been the one to make the cake) Lavi had been watching him eat. Never mind that he barely touched his own food, or the fact that Lenalee and Kanda kept glancing at him. One with a morbid curiosity as to what her friend found so fascinating about Allen eating, it's not like he has never seen it before. She knew the red-head was planning something, but no idea what it could be. The other with loathing, the Baka Usagi had not once but twice in one day caused him to reach extreme anger, how dare he. It was so far beyond him as to why he had not sliced the stupid rabbit into tiny bits before now. But the way the red-haired exorcist kept watching the Moyashi was bother some. This new-found interest did not bode well for anyone in the vicinity.

Allen oblivious to the looks being thrown between him and Lavi, was about to take a bit of his cake. Lavi sat up a bit straighter as he was about to put that first and most likely only bit of cake in his mouth. At first there was no reaction, but after a few seconds Allen stopped chewing, his eyes grew wider and his face began to pale. Though Allen was already so pale you would have to be looking directly at him to notice which, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were. As the color drained from the poor boy's face a slightly green hue started to replace it. Allen tried to force his self to swallow the horrid thing in his mouth. This was not cake, cake was sweet and tasted like heaven all fluffy and moist. But this…this whatever it was dressed as cake was wrong! The taste was of rotten fish and eggs, and something a bit sour that he did not want to think about. How could anyone, most importantly Jerry call this cake! After swallowing the offensive piece of god only knows what was supposed to be cake, Allen stood up and practically stormed over to Jerry with said monstrosity in his hands.

* * *

Jerry watched Allen approach from the order window. The scowl on his face betraying the white-haired boy was pissed! Though the eccentric cook could not think of anything that could cause that look on Allen's face. Said white-haired boy stormed his way to the window "Jerry why would you bake me a cake that tastes like, well not like cake" he all but yelled at the cook. Jerry looked at Allen, then the cake, flood of emotion crossed the man's face in a flash, confusion, realization, then anger. That's right the usually very energetic and upbeat cook was fuming, and his eyes fell on to Lavi.

Fire shot from the dark brown eyes and burned its way to Lavi. Allen confuse at the expression on Jerry's face turned to see what the man was looking at that could cause such a face. However the only thing he could see was Lavi clutching his sides in laughter. A light bulb went off in the white-haired exorcist's head. Remembering the confrontation he had earlier, and when he first learned of the special cake that was to be made for him by Jerry. Allen's eyes widened in horror and realization as to why Jerry would be looking so angrily at Lavi. The cake! Turning back to the cook, "Hey Jerry" he started to ask but stopped shocked to see the window empty as a streak of pink rushed by him causing him to spin around so fast that he fell forward landing in the foul-tasting thing posing as cake.

Lenalee, and Kanda looked at each other as Allen stormed off towards Jerry. This was not normal at all. The sound of laughter brought their eyes back to a certain red-haired exorcist who was almost doubled over in a fit of giggles clutching his sides. Once again the two exorcist looked at each other than to Allen who was yelling at Jerry. Then Jerry was looking in the direction of their table. His eyes a blaze had landed on Lavi. Kanda "Che'd" as he realized what had taken place. He looked over to Lenalee to see if she too had put the pieces together. She was now looking horrified at the thought of what she just witnessed. Lavi had some how pulled a prank on not only poor Allen, but Jerry too. If looks could kill the red-head would have been set on fire a few seconds ago. As it was Jerry had jumped from his normal place behind the order window in the kitchen, (causing Allen to fall into the prank cake) and was now making a bee line for the offender.

* * *

Catching his breath and whipping the tears of mirth from his eyes, Lavi caught sight of Jerry headed for him. Being that Lavi is an apprentice Bookman his mind works quickly, and in this instance he remembered Kanda's tray of Soba behind him. Reaching back and grabbing the tray full of Soba from Kanda, and hurled it in front of him just in time to deflect the fist that was aimed at his face. Lavi jumped onto the table narrowly avoiding the sweeping kick that came next. Looking down at the usually kind-hearted and flamboyant Jerry, Lavi was reminded of the man's family owned a Kick Boxing dojo. He was so caught up in what was going on in front of him that Lavi did not notice the dark aura coming from the Japanese man behind him.

"The fuck Baka Usagi" Kanda seethed from behind the red-head. "That was my SOBA" he yelled unsheathing Mugen for the third time that day. The sound of Kanda's voice and the scraping of metal as Mugen was unsheathed drew his attention to the man behind him just as Kanda lunged at him. "Ahh Yuu-chan sorry about that" he said as he ducked away from the sharp blade. "DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME" Kanda raged sending another attack towards Lavi. As Lavi jumped back and away from Kanda, he bumped right into Jerry. "Shit" he yelled as said cook grabbed a hold of his arm. However, being who he was Lavi whirled himself around causing Jerry let go if he wanted to avoid the sword that was meant for the red head. Though this was not exactly how he had imagined the prank going, Lavi was still having fun.

Allen in the mean time had gotten away from the thing that was supposed to be cake but was not, and was now staring in aw at the sight before him. Not only was Jerry not in the Kitchen bit he was attacking Lavi. If that was not enough Kanda had just jumped in to the fight wielding Mugen and attempting to slice the other exorcist to bits. He was so caught up in watching the antic of the other Allen did not notice Lenalee approaching until she was directly in front of him. "AHH Lenalee you scared me" he breathed out after her face had popped into his line of sight. The girl giggled "Allen are you alright" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. The white-haired boy smiled at her to show that indeed he was fine before returning his attention back to the trio of fighting men a few feet away from them.

It appeared to him and Lenalee that Lavi had gotten the upper hand after flinging Jerry into the line of Mugen, and bounding away. Said red-haired exorcist was now dashing for the doors with a huge gin plastered to his face. "That bastard thinks he can get away" Allen thought as he stepped out in front of his friend. His attempt to slow Lavi down did not go the way he planned it though. Lavi having caught the blur of white-headed in his direction formed his own plan. Just as Allen reached him Lavi moved out-of-the-way placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and using his motion against him sent his friend flying back towards Jerry and Kanda. Not looking back to see his own handy work Lavi managed to escape the dinning hall with minimal damage and no one following him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed loudly as he bounded down the halls to find a safe place to hide out for the rest of the day, and tomorrow.

Allen now for the third time today had been latterly thrown into Kanda while said angry sword wielding maniac was in pursuit of Lavi. "Damn it Moyashi, do you always have to get in the way" Kanda growled as he looked up at the white-haired boy. Thanks to Lavi tossing him back towards the pursuing Jerry and Kanda, Allen had collided with the other two and ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Some how Kanda had ended up on the bottom with Allen sprawled over him, and Jerry on top of Allen. This was not where Kanda wanted to be. As he glared at Allen who was trying to get Jerry to move so that he could get as far away from the angry samurai as he could giggles could be heard from above them. Looking up the three men found a smiling Lenalee looking down at them. "I think that we should treat Lavi to a bit of his own game, don't you" she asked extending a hand to Jerry to help him up.

After the three of them had gotten up they looked at the smiling girl in front of them. Lavi's pranks were something to be wary of. Evil Allen cheating at poker was troublesome. Jerry not being in his kitchen was unheard of. Kanda's temper was a threat that every one took to heart. But, there is one thing that made any of the others seem insignificant in comparison. That was Lenalee's anger, as she tended to have a vindictive side. Unfortunately for Lavi since he had gotten away he was unaware of the evil gleam in the smiling girl's eyes as she started to plot revenge on her friend. No one messes up her peaceful day, and she means no one. "What do you have in mind" the three men asked as they watched the grin on Lenalee's face go from sweet to sadistic in less than a second.

**(A/N again: Well this is all I have so far. Though I do have a bit of a sequel or second chapter already down on paper. So if you would like one of the two, please let me know ****in either reviews or PMs**. I will do my best to get that out as quickly as I can. I don't want to rush and loose quality. ^_^ Anyways, thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed reading story as mush as I did writing it.)  



	2. Chapter 2: The plotting begins

**(A/N: Sorry to those that were waiting for this chapter to come. I am having a Beta go over and I did not want to post this before I heard from that person. However, I am going to go a head and post this chapter, and then make the changes my Beta recommends later. So here it is Chapter 2! Anyways, I decided to make this a chapter story instead of doing a sequel. I think it will flow better I do it this way. I want to thank every one who has read, followed, and reviewed this. I did not realize how many people read and do not review until I actually posted my story. After all if you do not review how am I to know what you thought of it? 0.0? Well enough with my chatter, you all are more interested in the story than me talking about random things. Warnings and Disclaimers are below. Thanks for reading and enjoy what craziness comes from my strange and twisted mind!)**

**Warnings: **Again the rating on this is K+ for language. Kanda has a foul mouth, and I like to think that Allen does too. Sometimes that is... If you do not like cursing and the like I am sorry. It was unavoidable in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not one of the characters in this story are mine. I take no credit for them in any way shape or form, and the only thing I will get from this story is the joy that I wrote it. I only own the idea behind the story that is it.

The plotting begins.

It had been several days since the horrid cake incident in the cafeteria and Lenalee had arranged for everyone to meet in one of the unused lounge areas. It just so happened that Lavi would be out for a few more days on his mission. So they had time to form a plan of attack. Just the thought of what Lavi had put them through was enough to cause each of them to shudder. Though Kanda shuddered while keeping perfectly still, after all this is the Kanda Yuu.

Lenalee, Jerry, Allen and Kanda had been in the now proclaimed base of operations, for a little over two hours. Each one having put forth an idea, only to have it picked apart by the others. At one point Allen and Kanda had started staring at each other. It had started with Allen suggesting that they lay a trap for Lavi in the library, and something about a bucket of water. Kanda dead panned, staring at Allen. This in turn caused Allen to stare at Kanda.

"Moyashi" Kanda sneered eyes narrowing as he glared at the white-haired boy.

"BaKanda" Allen returned with a leveling glare of his own for the ravenett.

*...* Kanda glared harder.

*...* Allen glared right back.

This went on for almost and hour as both Lenalee and Jerry watched nervously. After all it could turn violent at any moment with these two. However, Lenalee finally had enough as she produced a clip board from thin air whacking them both on the head. "That is enough you two, we are supposed to be getting back at Lavi, not having staring contests with each other" she scolded. Both Allen and Kanda rubbing their heads, muttered an apology, though you could only hear Allen's.

After that was settled, Jerry approached the topic of getting back at Lavi with food. This idea received nods of agreement from the others, as there were many things you could do with food. That and since the red-head's last offense was done with food it seem rather appropriate to treat him to the same thing. For one, you could alter the taste like Lavi had done to Allen. The white-haired boy's skin greened the smallest amount at the reminder of the thing posing as cake. There was also the thought of putting a diuretic in the red-head's food. This causing each person gathered in the room to giggle, except Kanda who just Che'd. This was a good idea and though it would cause the rabbit discomfort Lenalee deemed it not enough. So Kanda suggested poisoning Lavi's food, causing the other three in the room to dead pan.

Kanda only stared right back. There was no doubt in any of their minds that the Japanese was serious. After the shock wore off that idea was shot down by the others. Though they did want to cause Lavi some discomfort, death was a bit much. "Che, whatever" was the only response from the swordsman, as the conversation went back to the diuretic in food. Which eventually lead Allen to an idea. "I have an idea" the white-haired boy slowly stated as a wide grin formed on his face. The grin took on a sinister look as the idea materialized in his mind. Jerry, Kanda and Lenalee watched as the normally tranquil face of Allen Walker turned dark and foreboding. The evil glint in his silver eyes caused a chill to settle in the room. Lenalee smiled at her friend, if the look on his face was any indication this was bound to be a great idea. You could almost see the wheels working in the boy's mind as he readied himself for the explanation.

Kanda though not being a man of patience became annoyed that the Baka Moyashi was taking so long to tell them this wonderfully useless idea of his. "If it is such a great idea Moy-a-shi, then quite wasting time and spit it out already" the ravenett demanded. The sound of Kanda's voice snapped Allen out of his plotting, thus causing him to lose his train of thought. In turn this caused Allen to glare at Kanda, which caused Kanda to glare at Allen. "Why can't you be patient BaKanda" Allen hissed icily at the Japanese, eyes narrowing in frustration. "I am patient when there is a reason to be Moyashi" Kanda bit back venomously as he leveled his gaze. The two tried to stare the other down, but neither of them was willing to give in, and so the staring/glaring contest was on once again.

*...* "Stupid Moyashi"

*...* "Girlie BaKanda"

The samurai's face darkened. "What was that" he asked quietly stepping towards Allen, his gaze narrowing further. "I said girlie BaKanda, is your hair blocking your ears" Allen asked as he held the eyes of the man in front of him also taking a step forward. The temperature of the room seemed to drop rather quickly as the looks being sent between the two could have frozen any one in their place. Lenalee and Jerry backed away slowly. This was not going to turn out well. Kanda took another step forward, his hand gripping Mugen's hilt tightly. "I'm going to slice that" Kanda paused as he was interrupted by a rather loud growl.

Allen turned his head to the breaking eye contact as his cheeks tinted pink. The white-haired boy let out a small giggle "Guess I am hungry" he said as he once again found Kanda's eyes. The look on the samurai's face was priceless, his eyes slightly widened, and his jaw slack. Well it was slack for Kanda. Allen tried not to laugh he really did, however he was done in by the snickering coming from the other two occupants of the room. Both Lenalee and Jerry were bent over in an effort not to laugh out right. The tension on the room had been so tight that when Allen's stomach had made its lack of food known, it burst. This caused them both to start snickering, then try to stop, which only made it worse. Soon the two were on their knees laughing. It was all too much. "I...giggle...think it is...snicker...time for lunch...giggle" Jerry stated as he tried to pull it together.

The sight of Lenalee and Jerry on their knees, laughing was something to behold. Allen and Kanda just looked at them before Allen burst into fits of laughter himself. Kanda looking annoyed but not angry Che'd and turned around. A small twist at the corners of his lips, and a tiny imperceptible crinkle of his eyes the only indication he too had found the interrupting stomach of Allen Walker to be amusing in any way.

Once the group had pulled themselves together it they decided that heading to the dinning hall would be the next step. However, they needed to show up one at a time. Jerry left first to go and prepare for the afternoon meal, as the others went off to their own rooms. The idea behind this being that if they arrived separately no one would assume anything out of the ordinary was afoot. After all if Allen and Kanda showed up in the dining hall together, then people would talk. If, people were talking then there was a good possibility that they would still be talking once Lavi got back. Which would alert said red-head that something was up with his friends, and that could destroy what ever they were going to pull on him.

Once the group had pulled themselves together they all decided that heading to the dinning hall would be the next step. However, they needed to show up one at a time. Jerry left first to go and prepare for the afternoon meal, as the others went off to their own rooms. The idea behind this being that if they arrived separately no one would assume anything out of the ordinary was afoot. After all if Allen and Kanda showed up in the dining hall together, then people would talk. If, people were talking then there was a good possibility that they would still be talking once Lavi got back. Which would alert said red-head that something was up with his friends, and that could destroy what ever they were going to pull on him.

Lunch was mostly uneventful for the foursome. With Jerry back behind his window and the other three eating quietly at a table together. Well it was more like Allen and Lenalee eating together, and Kanda glaring at them for disturbing his meal of Soba. Now, this behavior was nothing new to any one in the order. So the three companions ate in relative silence as they finished their meals. Kanda glaring at Allen's pile of dishes with distaste and growled "Fucking trash compacting Moyashi." Thinking that he had been unheard Kanda stood from the table to take his tray back to the kitchens.

Lenalee looked at Kanda's back then at Allen, who was just finishing his last piece of cake. She was under the impression that Allen had not heard the comment made by Kanda, unfortunately she was wrong.

Allen stood from the table and made his way with the large pile of his dishes to the kitchens. As he was passing Kanda it appeared that Allen tripped, and his dishes came crashing down on to the ravenett. After being pummeled by dirty dishes, Allen Walker's dirty dishes to be exact he turned on the white-haired teen. "What the FUCK MOYASHI" was spat at said teen. "Oh, sorry Kanda I must have tripped on your hair" Allen stated with a blank face. The majority of the room at that moment could be seen with sweat drops on their faces. "You. Tripped. On my hair? How could you trip on my hair? You were in front of me dumb ass" Kanda spat as he once again glared at Allen. The white-haired boy smirked at the ravenett before answering, "Did I say tripped on? I'm sorry I meant I was tripped up by your hair" he said as his eyes turned serious. "I saw a split end" Allen whispered to Kanda as if he was revealing a secret of great importance.

The whole world seemed to pause as Kanda processed what Allen had just said. His face betraying nothing of the war that was about to explode on to the person in front of him. Soon though Allen started to think that maybe he had pushed Kanda one to many times today as the look in the samurai's eyes started to change. First comprehension of the statement dawned in those dark eyes. Then shock at the audacity of the Moyashi saying anything of the sort, and after that. Well rage would be the only way to describe the look sending daggers of fire at one Allen Walker. The resulting explosion rocked the dinning hall. "THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO **CUT THAT OLD MAN HAIR FROM YOUR HEAD, THEN CHOP YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!" **Kanda yelled as he unsheathed Mugen and launched at Allen.

Allen jumped out-of-the-way and bolted towards the doors. "How are you going to do that with such girlie attacks" he asked over his shoulder as he ran for his life. "Get back here Moyashi" Kanda growled as he turned in a flash and headed after Allen. The chase lasted a good two hours with Allen dodging expertly as Kanda came within striking distance of the teen. While on the run Allen wondered why the hell Lavi found this so entertaining. There was nothing about trying not to get skewered by an enraged homicidal samurai that he found fun. Then again this was Lavi they were talking about, and his concept of fun included costuming a monstrosity to taste as cake, just to watch Allen eat it. So, though he did not find this in the least bit entertaining, there was no doubt in Allen's mind that Lavi did.

Once Allen and Kanda exhausted their-selves and peaceful silence returned to the halls of the Black Order, Lenalee set about rounding the fighting exorcists. They both refused to go with her, which lead to her grabbing the ever-present clipboard and whacking the boys on the head. Lenalee the proceeded to drag Allen and Kanda by their ears back to the unused lounge area where Jerry calmly waited for the other three to return. Upon seeing how the girl had gotten them back to the room a round of Jerry snickering was heard while they boys pouted (Kanda more brooding because Kanda Yuu does not pout) on opposite sides of the room.

"Now you two, do I have to remind you both why we are here in the first place" Lenalee asked with a n evil glint in her eyes. She needed them but a round of bashing their heads in would make her feel a little more productive. She looked each person in the eye wondering if her idea of getting them pull something off together was ever going to work. She could see Allen and Jerry working with her, it was the asocial Kanda that was the problem. However she had an idea forming in the back of her mind that just might work. "We all agreed that putting the diuretic in Lavi's food was a good idea, and I thank you Jerry for coming up with that. However Allen seemed to have an idea that we never got to hear" Lenalee stated pointedly sending a glare in Kanda's direction. There was a Che heard from that vicinity, but no other reply would come.

Allen's eyes lit up in remembrance as his lost idea from earlier came rushing back to him. "Oh that's right" he said taking a seat next to Jerry. "Tells us cutie, what did that pretty little head of yours think up" Jerry asked as he cuddled up to a now blushing Allen. "Cough...well I was just thinking that if you put the diuretic in Lavi's food at some point he would have to use the restroom" Allen said. "Che! Well no shit, that is a given" Kanda said with a smirk. "That is kind of how the body works Moyashi, or did you miss that part of science class?" Allen sent a glare in Kanda's direction, "I am aware of that BaKanda, my point is. What if Lavi could not get to the bathroom. Or what if he could but could not use the facilities" he stated with a smirk of his own. There was an evil gleam in Lenalee's eyes as she praised this new idea. "Oh, Allen that is just wrong, but I love it" she giggled. "But how are you going to keep him from using the restroom in his own room" she asked Allen.

Allen sat with a slight frown, for a moment thinking about how he could manage that aspect of his idea. It did not take long before a smile reappeared on his face. "I know what to do you just leave that part to me" he said grinning. The other three people in the room looked a bit nervous as the grin on Allen's face started to look like the ones he got while playing poker. Lenalee back up a few steps as she asked "Are there any other ideas?"

"What ever we do he needs to be in public for the end of it" Kanda said as he thought about what he could do to get back at the red-head, Lenalee was also thinking about how to pay Lavi back for her ruined day, as she thought back on a mission she had with Lavi where he had to wear a dress to get information about the Akuma. This gave her an excellent idea if she said so her self. "Kanda you just gave me an idea, I will need your help with it though" she said looking at the samurai. "What crazy ass thing are you gonna try to pull" Kanda asked not really liking the look on the girls face. "Oh, you will have to wait to see, but the end result is Lavi being chained to the wall in the Dinning Hall" she said with a smile that could easily scare the Earl. The three guys stared at Lenalee for a few minutes no really sure how to take that smile, and wondering if maybe they had gotten in a little over their heads.

Letting out a sigh Kanda finally agreed to help Lenalee with what ever it is that she has in mind. His thoughts when something like 'Well if nothing else I can still put poison in the Usagi's food' so he was content to see how this whole thing played out. They discussed a few more details of their plain, noting that it would have to be timed well. There were only a few more days left until Lavi's return and they wanted to be ready before he got back. Lenalee agreed to go to her brother and the science department for the laxative. This would make sure that not only did it work, but it would work fast. After everything was settled they all went their separate ways, with the understanding that they would meet again the next day to start putting their plan in to action.

**(A/N P.S.: This chapter was out quicker than I thought it would be. I really did have the idea already down on paper, so I guess that helped out. However, I can not promise that the next chapter will be out as quickly. I know you do not really find out too much in this chapter. However, that is what the next chapter is for. I promise that you will see their revenge against the red-headed minis soon. I am not going to promise how soon though. The creative plot bunnies are romping around in my brain. So as soon as they get to it, it will get to you. **

**Some of you may have noticed that I used the term Asocial instead of antisocial. In the description of Kanda's usual behavior it is the correct term. Asocial meaning "_Avoiding social interaction; inconsiderate of or hostile to others._" While Antisocial means "_Contrary to the laws and customs of society; devoid of or antagonistic to sociable instincts or practices._" Not that you all are that interested in that tidbit of grammatical information. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review, because if you do not then how am I to know what you think? I wont...and then I'll make a sad face. Thanks again for reading!)**

**~Me~**


	3. Chapter 3: Help From Komui

**(A/N: Here is chapter three. I am once again thankful to my Beta KingRabbit for helping me along with this story. I am also thankful to those of you who read, and reviewed. It makes me happy that you took the time out to let me know what you thought. I also want to let you know that, I will not be one of those authors that will give up on a story for lack of reviews. I enjoy writing this story and the simple fact that some one took the time to read it is good enough for me. So Thank you to everyone for your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea behind this story. All places and people are owned by their creator who is wonderfully talented.

**Warnings:** Same as last chapter, for mostly Kanda's language.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Help from Komui. **

A variety of noises filled the air as Lenalee made her way into the science department with her morning coffee delivery. You could find any number of people doing just about anything you could think of. There were people working, sleeping, laughing, screaming, and a few people were spotted running for their lives. Knowing the head of the science department as she did the idea that people would run for their lives was not as shocking as you might think. The green haired girl made her way past the various people at their tasks, or naps on her way to her brother's office. She had the perfect way to ask her brother for the laxative that would turn Lavi's life upside down. Giggling to herself Lenalee dropped off the initialed mugs to their respective owners before heading into Komui's office. "Brother I'm here with your coffee" she called out to a rather large pile of papers at the desk.

Komui had been dodging his work for the better part of the morning. He had tried all kinds of ways to get out of the mounds of paperwork Reever was forcing him to actually do. He had more than once been caught trying to escape the science department only to be dragged back by Reever and his minions. After the fifth or sixth time he had been caught, the head of the science department had finally stayed in his office. Though he did not do any of the paperwork. Instead Komui thought of a brilliant idea, one that would get him out of doing the paperwork and allow him to take a nap until his sweet little Lenalee arrived with his coffee. Only the coffee brewed with the love of his wonderful baby sister was subtitle to the over affectionate scientist. Thoughts of his beloved sister filled his head as the man began to build a mounds out of the papers surrounding his desk.

Four mounds of papers rested inside the office of her bother. One was half on the desk, one behind it, and the other two on wither side of the desk. Komui had buried his self under the pile that leaned on his desk for support. Hidden away under the papers he should have been reading and signing off on, Komui slept in hiding. A few times Reever had entered the room only to rush back out in search of his boss, who was quietly laughing at his stroke of genius. Eventually he had fallen asleep under the paper, while he awaited his sisters coffee, no sound would wake him from his slumber.

At the sound of Lenalee's voice there was an explosion of paper. From the pile at the desk a man dressed in white with gleaming glasses, purple hair and a white burst atop his head, burst from the mess and towards the girl. "Oh, LENALEEEEE! My sweet baby sister has finally graced e with her lovingly brewed coffee. I have waited for you all morning Lenalee" he gushed while trying to grab a hold of the girl in front of him. The green-haired girl easily stepped out of his way causing Komui to land face first on the ground. "Brother you know you should not hind from Reever, it is not very nice" Lenalee scolded her him as he got back to his feet. "I was not hiding from Reever, I was merely examining the papers closely" he stated with a blank expression. With a sigh Lenalee handed her brother his coffee, which was in his favorite blue mug with the pink bunny. How Reever and the other members of the science department put up with her brother, she would never know.

"Ah, the refreshing taste of coffee made by my adorable sister, is truly the most wonderful thing in the world" Komui said as he sipped from his mug. "Brother, I have a question for you" the green-haired girl began as thoughts of the previous days activities came bouncing into her head. "Oh, what might that be" Komui asked glancing at her as he drank his coffee. With another sigh Lenalee asked "Could you make an extra strong and fast working laxative?" There was a moment of silence before he answered. "Why of course I could make something so simple as an extra strong, extra quick working laxative. I am after all a brilliant scientist, and there is nothing that is to complicated for me!" Komui said with a flash of light glinting off of his glasses. "That is wonderful brother I am so gl..." Lenalee was cut off as her brother grabbed her into a crushing bear hug.

"My poor Lenalee" he began. "I am so glad that even now when you have a problem you would come to you big brother. Even if it is a problem such as this, there is nothing that I would not do to help my baby sister. I can understand how hard it must have been for you to ask for this help. It is not easy to express such a need as the ability to use the restroom properly, but rest assured I will not rest until you are able to do just that" Komui's voice got louder with each passing word. Soon he was shouting as he squeezed his sister even tighter. The blush on Lenalee's face could only be described as the color of a very red tomato. She was speechless, and embarrassed to say the least. "You know Lenalee you could have gone to the medical wing first instead of coming to the Chief" Reever's voice floated in to the already embarrassed girl.

Lenalee's face became a darker shade of red, how that was possible no one can say. "Uh...I...that is...I didn't mean" she tried to say as both men in the room watched her. This was so embarrassing, how could her brother of thought that she wanted it for herself? The horror had only intensified as now not only did her crazy sister complex brother thing that she was unable to us the bathroom properly, but Reever did as well. There was also the very real possibility that the rest of the science department thought this as well. With both her brother and Reever staring at her Lenalee was unable to focus her thoughts, they drifted in and out of her mind as her embarrassment continued to over ride her ability to speak. Silence filled the room as both men waited for her to continue. "Brother I can't believe you" Lenalee said as she dislodged herself from her brother, and rushed past Reever and out of the room.

They watched as the green-haired girl left in a rush with papers flying in her wake. "What has her so upset" Reever asked looking back at his boss. "I have absolutely no idea" Komui said. "She asked me for a laxative and I was merely explaining to her that I would be more than happy to make one for her" he told Reever. Both men looked at each other for a moment, before Reever sighed. "Well now that I have found you Chief there are something's I need you to look at" the Australian said turning to Komui. What he found was a paper statue in the shape of the departed man. 'How does he do that so quickly? I only looked away for a second' Reever thought looking around for the head of the science department. Meanwhile Komui was skipping down the hall, avoiding work as he made his way to a section of doors that held his own experiments. He would go in search of his sweet baby sister after he started on the powerful laxative, and had tested it. This meant that he would also soon be in search of test subjects.

Lenalee rushed through the halls towards her room, she was so embarrassed that she just wanted to get behind that door and stay. As she was making her way closer to her room, she ran right into something, falling towards the floor in a heap lading on top of what she ran into. Groaning she sat up and looked down to see Allen under her."Oh my Allen I didn't see you, are you alright" Lenalee asked the white-haired boy. "Haha, yes I am fine Lenalee, don't worry I am stronger than I look" Allen laughed. Lenalee smiled down at Allen, then realized she was still sitting on top of him. Blushing, she jump up and off of the white-haired boy and backed up a few steps.

Allen, managed to get off the floor and was about to ask his friend where she had been off to in such a hurry when Kanda interrupted him. "Oi, you asked that crazy brother of yours for that stuff yet" the ravenett asked. The question caused Lenalee's face to turn another shade of pink, as she found the floor fascinating. For a moment no one said a word as both boys stared at the green-haired girl, waiting on a response. "Well" Kanda demanded not wanting to wait all day for the girl to speak. "Give her a minute BaKanda. It is not like you have any where important you need to be. Your hair can wait a few more minutes" Allen said the samurai a glare. Kanda turned to face Allen, with a look that would make hell seem cold. "I was not speaking to you MOYASHI" his tone dripping with acidity. The two stood almost nose to nose glaring at each other, while Lenalee looked on glad that the topic had changed. Well, for the moment anyways.

*...* "Cursed freak" the ravenett glared.

*...* "Asocial jack ass" Allen retorted.

How long they stood there staring at each other no one could say. As in most cases when the two were near each other in a hall, everyone tried their best to avoid that hall. The probably would have remained there like statues for the rest of the day if not for the sound of a single voice. "OH LENALEE! I have just finished my first batch of laxative for you" came the sing-song voice of none other than Komui Lee. He pranced down the all towards the statuesque like boys and his once again blushing sister. "Lenalee, I have been looking all over for you dear sister. I need you to test this and make sure it works before I give it to my dear baby sister" he said eying the two boys in the center of the hall. "Oh, well I am sure that Allen and Kanda would love to test it for you brother" the green-haired girl stated, effectively throwing her friends under the bus.

Some how both boys sensed danger and broke their staring contest at the same time, when they first heard Komui's voice. They watched as Lenalee's face blushed again as her brother mentioned the laxative being for her. Allen chuckled, as a rumbling growl came from Kanda. The white-haired boy assumed this was the ravenett's attempt at laughing, but left it alone upon hearing his name and the words 'test it for you brother' in the same sentence. Before either Allen or Kanda could make their escape, Komui had latched on to their wrists, and began dragging them off towards the science department. "Um Komui, I do not have time for this I have to get to lunch" Allen explained as he made an attempt to dislodge the man from his wrist. "That wont be a problem Allen, I will have food for you in the lad" Komui said his grip tightening on both boys. "What the fuck Komui, let go" Kanda demanded as he tried and failed to free his arm. The sister complex maniac was deceptively strong, and neither he or Allen could get free. "Oh my such language Kanda, we will have to work on that as well" Komui said with an evil glint in his eyes. 'This is not going to go well' the raven and white-haired teens thought in unison, both looking back to see nothing but an empty hall.

No one saw Allen or Kanda again until dinner that evening. Though the occasional scream from deep with in the Black Order, confirmed that they had still been in the clutches of Chief Komui. Upon their return to the dinning hall both boys looked a bit worse for ware, and seemed as though they were walking with a sort of limp. 'Damn that Komui" Kanda thought as he tried and failed to sit comfortably on the bench. Allen thinking much the same thing sat at the opposite end of the room, he had seen enough of Kanda for one day. The two of them ate in silence, as Lenalee was not any were to be seen. She knew they would be after her for offering them to her brother and wisely stayed away. She had opted instead to fin her brother and explain that the laxative was not for her, but rather for Lavi.

Finding her brother in his office holding a tube of lavender colored liquid, Lenalee felt a little nervous about approaching him. "Ah Lenalee" Komui smiled turning to face the girl. "I am happy to tell you that this batch works very well, though it does take a bit to kick in" he said once again gazing at the tube in his hand. "Oh well, that's great brother" Lenalee said. Both siblings smiled at each other for a moment, before Komui spoke. "Though I am glad that you have come to me for this problem of your my dear sweet little sister. I do have to say that I am concerned that you have this problem in the first place. I may need to have a talk with Jerry and make sure that you have more fiber added to your diet. Or maybe I will see the head nurse for advice on this subject" he said. The look of concern on his face was such that it made the green-haired girl feel a little guilty about making her brother worry for her health. However, she was not feeling guilty enough to for go getting what she needed to get back at the red-head for his immature behavior.

"Brother, about that laxative, I did not ask you to make it for me" Lenalee blurted out quickly. Komui raised an eyebrow at his sister "OH" he asked. "Then who did you ask me to make such a thing for" the question came with a hint of malice. "Well you see, I wanted you to make it for Lavi" she said with a small grin. The purple-haired man kept his gaze on his sister while asking "Why would Lavi need such a powerful laxative, and how would you know if he needed it? Have you been secretly talking to that octopus with out my knowledge? LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU!" A loud thud was heard as said girl's booted foot landed on top of her ranting brother's head. He was such a pain sometimes Lenalee thought as she now waited for her brother to return to the land of consciousness.

Upon awakening from his boot induced slumber, Komui's thoughts when straight back to the one that dared to try and corrupt is poor sweet Lenalee. 'Lavi that lecherous fend! I will make him regret going after my sister' he laughed evilly to his self. Oh this laxative would work well, yes indeed the red-head would be made to suffer. With these thoughts running rampant in his mind, the science department chief headed back to his laboratory.

A short distance away, a train rattled on through the night to the next stop. On board people were sleeping, trying to gain as much rest as they could before the day broke. On passenger in particular lay slumbering in his private compartment. Blissfully dreaming of women, and booze, but that dream soon faded into a nightmare of robots and purple-haired man with glasses laughing at his misfortune. Jolting awake from this horrid dream Lavi sat up breathing hard, his body shivered but not from cold. "That was weird, why would I dream about that" he wondered. A feeling of unease settled in as he tried to once again claim sleep. In a couple of days he would come to find the terror of his dream would in a way be brought to light.

* * *

**(P.S: This chapter is a little shorter, but what can you do when you come to such a great ending as that? I'll tell you, you end it there that is what you do. Once again thank you for reading. I look forward to reviews and promise that I am already hard at work on the next chapter. I am not sure how many more chapters will come from this story. It is still coming to me so you know there will be at least a few more. So until next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one as much a I did writing it.)**

**~Me~**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Wow this chapter just kind of took off! So many people have viewed my story I am so happy! Though I wold like for more to read the following chapters, and review I am not going to beg for it. I will continue posting this for those that want to read it, and because I want to. :D Any ways this chapter is a little longer than the others, not by much though. It just sort of kept going... Anyways, thank you all for reading last chapter and to those that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this one as well.)**

**Warnings:** They are mostly the same. Kanda's mouth and there is a little bit of suggested uncomfortableness. Nothing too serious or suggestive but still I want you to know that it is there. I do not believe that it is too bad but have changed the rating accordingly to T, just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own any of the character in this story. They all belong to the wonderfully talented person that came up with them. I will derive nothing from this fic other than my satisfaction in having written and posted it. So please don't sue me! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 4: Supplies and preparations.

Allen was sitting at the table after devouring his normal mountain of food. His thoughts were swirling around how he was going to keep Lavi from his private bathroom. This was going to be tricky, and he needed to take his time thinking of just the right thing. After all Lavi being a Bookman, was bound to notice anything out of the ordinary. So, not only did anything he come up with have to be able to get passed the red-head's keen eye, it also had to succeed in it's purpose. He had today to figure it out, since Lavi should be returning tomorrow during breakfast.

This whole plan would need to take effect during the morning meal. Just how the timing was going to work was beyond the white-haired teen. He gave a small sigh as he grabbed the used dishes to drop off at the window. 'I think I will head into town to find what I need. There is a joke/magic shop there. Maybe Lenalee would want to come with me. Or even Kanda...' Allen threw the brakes on that train of thought stopping it right there. Why on the world would he want Kanda to come along? That Asocial jerk would do nothing but sulk and say things like "Che" and "Baka Moyashi." No there was no way on hell he was going to even come close to asking Kanda to come along.

On that note the white-haired teen left the dinning hall in search of one green-haired girl. 'Now where could she be at this time in the morning' he thought. Allen walked through the halls, checking random rooms and alcoves for Lenalee. He searched for a while before realizing that he had gotten lost in side the order again. This was not as uncommon as he would like it to be. The truth of the matter was that Allen Walker could get lost in a paper bag. His since of direction was no better than that of a leaf floating on the wind. Though sometimes he thought even the leaf found it's way around better than he did. On that note, Allen turned around intent on heading back the way he had just come. Unfortunately his luck was about as good as his ability to not get lost. As he turned around Allen ran into something hard and unyielding, and almost knew that it would be a raven-haired person. Sure enough when he looked up, there staring down at him was none other than Kanda Yuu, the raven-haired, asocial jackass himself.

"Che. Move it Moyashi" Kanda barked looking down at the person currently seated on the floor blocking his path. "I was about... Hey what the... BaKanda" Allen yelled as he as plucked off the floor and tossed across the hall. Kanda being the ever patient man that he was, waited about three seconds before deciding that the Moyashi was going to start talking instead of moving. So, he decided to move the teen out of his way. This was not only faster, but made him feel a little better about the day, since he got to toss Allen across the hall. Landing in a heap Allen, fumed at the way he had been treated like noting more than a blockage to be removed. 'Stupid BaKanda' he raged as he got up from the floor. As he was standing he a light bulb flickered to life in his head.

Blockage to be removed. Oh this was perfect he was sure of what he would need for his portion of the pranks to be pulled the next day. "Thank you Kanda, you have helped me greatly" he said to the retreating back of the samurai. Allen then took off down the hall, in the direction of what he hoped was the science department. Kanda looked back at the Moyashi, wondering if he had heard the boy right. "Did he just thank me for throwing him into a wall" the ravenett mused as he began walking again. 'Who knew the Moyashi was a masochist' he thought as he made his way to the training grounds for his afternoon practice and meditation.

Meanwhile somewhere in the depths of the science department crazed laughter could be heard ringing around a room. "That perverted octopus will pay, oh yes he will pay for tainting my dear little sister, AAA Hahahahahahahahahaha" a mentally unstable man in a white berate cackled to no one. He was sorely focused on making the one thing his dear sweet Lenalee had asked him for. Just with one minor exception. The green-haired girl he loved so much asked for it to powerful and fast acting. Komui however was going to give it a timed release though, he thought that this would allow him to follow the vile red-head around and attack. Oh yes for the head of the science department was going to attack Lavi, there was no doubt. His Sir Komlin would surely be enough to get rid of the threat to his sister,especially if he was incapacitated due to a very strong laxative.

Oh the joy he would have at dispatching the one that was corrupting his dear sweet little Lenalee. The psychotic laughter rang out again as thoughts of what he would do to a red-haired exorcist raced through his mind. Komui was so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not notice the white-haired Allen standing at the entrance to his laboratory. Allen had been watching Komui for a little bit and he was now having second thoughts about having the man help out. Once again he thought that they wanted to embarrass or maybe even maim Lavi a little, but seriously hurt or kill him was a whole other story. Between Kanda and Komui, the poor red-head would not stand a chance of survival. He stood at the door wondering if he should say something to the others. This was a bad idea though as the man dressed in white came put of his own thoughts and noticed the person standing in the doorway. "Ah, Allen you are just in time to help me" Komui purred.

Hearing his name the white-haired boy turned his attention back to Komui. The look in the man's eyes as he took slow steps towards him. "Uh, what is it that you need me for exactly" Allen asked starting to back away from Komui. "Nothing special Allen. I just need to test my treatment for Lavi" Komui said in a silky voice that made Allen shiver in fear. The two kept walking, every step Komui took towards Allen, the white-haired boy to a step away. This played out for a few minutes, until finally Komui lunged at Allen, catching him off guard. Allen yelped as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged back down the hall towards the lab. 'Crap, this is bad, this is bad. I need to get away' he thought trying all the while to loosen the grip on his arm.

'This is not good at all, I need to get away' Allen thought as he was dragged back down the hall. His mind worked furiously trying to come up with a way to get out of this predicament. He was so lost in his own mind that he did not notice that Komui had stopped dragging him. Nor did he notice that said man was now laying face down on the floor, and that the grip on his arm was no longer there. What he did notice was that someone was calling his name.

Lenalee had been on her way to deliver a fresh round of coffee to her brother, who was supposed to be working in his lab. She was also going to pick up the vile that he had for her to give to Jerry, so that it would make it's way into Lavi's food tomorrow. She came around the corner intent on seeing her brother, who she found in the hall dragging something or someone behind him. It was soon clear that the someone was in fact Allen Walker. She briefly wondered why Komui had a hold of her fellow exorcist, and why the white-haired teen was struggling so much. It did not take her long to come to the conclusion that her brother was now dragging a struggling Allen back to his lab, no doubt to use the poor guy as a test subject for the concoction he'd come up with for Lavi. This would not do ar all, since she needed Allen fully functioning in order for the plan to work.

So it was that Lenalee decided to take action and stop her crazed brother from interfering with her plans, even if he did not know he was. Lenalee calmly walked up to her brother smiled then whacked him in the head with the tray she used for his coffee, which was now on the floor beside him. She then walked over to the still struggling teen and asked if he was alright. Though he did not seem to hear her the first time. "Allen are you alright" she asked again. This time two silver eyes turned to her in shock, then to the pile that was Komui laying in front of him. "Yes Lenalee, thank you" he said as he started to get up off the floor. "I have no idea what 'I would have done had you not stopped Komui" Allen laughed nervously.

"Well Allen, I just happened to be headed here when I saw the two of you" the green-haired girl said. She had started to make her way into her brother's laboratory room, in search of the vile she knew to be there. Remembering the last time he and Kanda had spent time in that room, left Allen on the outside. He peered in to watch as Lenalee looked through the different bottles, viles, boxes, and things. "Be careful Lenalee, you never know what your brother has hiding in there" he said in a hushed tone. Allen was sure that if he spoke to loudly that something would burst out of that room and get him. The green-haired was sure that the liquid she was looking for was a green almost clear color. It did not take her to long to find what she was looking for and grab it. "I found it" she smiled at her friend as she help up the little bottle in triumph.

The two left the science department soon after headed to the dinning hall. There they would had the bottle of what should be laxative to Jerry. As they made their way into the cafeteria they heard loud shouts coming from the back of the room. There was a small group of people seated at what looked to be Kanda's usual table, all of them talking in raised voices. This did not bode well for any one in the room. But they both chose to ignore the strange site and head on over to the order window where Jerry was waiting for them. They ha just arrived at their destination when they heard a loud screech, followed by crashing dishes and people shouting. 'Oh, what now' the two thought at the same time.

Kanda sat alone at his usual able, eating his usual order of soba, and tempura. He was as normal minding his own business. Being the asocial person he was he did not care for nor need any interaction with other people. Being alone was perfectly fine with him, in fact it was better than most things in the world. However, today it would seem that there were some people that wanted to interact with him. Not only did they come and sit at his table, they actually had the nerve to start talking to him. As if he would even consider conversing with them ever, the very thought was ridicules. So, the ravenett sat at his now crowed table. Trying very hard to ignore the people around him that never seemed to stop talking. This was worse than having the damn rabbit at his table blabbing on about whatever. It was even worse than having to watch the Moyashi stuff his face with unearthly amounts of food.

Everything would have been fine in the end though, if it had not been for one of them. That one person just had to go and not only touch him, but say his name. Not his last name oh no, the person had the audacity to use his first name, with out getting his permission first. Though he would not have given it even if this person had asked. This was unacceptable, and he had to make them leave now! Quickly Kanda pushed back his chair and stood up. He had pushed the table so hard that everything was sent flying, landing on various people and the floor. His abrupt actions caused the others to shout at him for being rube, which only added fuel to his growing temper.

Angered Kanda drew Mugen "I will show you rude" he hissed. Launching his self at the nearest person the angry samurai swung his sword in a wide arch. The unlucky person in his path narrowly managed to escape the deadly blade, as he made a run for his life. The other at the table were stunned by what they had just seen. Normally Kanda chased Lavi, or Allen if he was thrown by the red-head into the line of fire. None of them could remember the ravenett every chasing anyone other then those two. So it took them a while to figure out they were in danger as well. However, everyone sitting at that table soon realized that their lives were on the line and started scrambling away from the sword wielding madman.

Having missed the first person Kanda was more pissed. He whirled around to find that the others who had invaded HIS table of all places scurrying away like frightened animals. He smirked at the retreating people, then lunged at the few closest to him. Again slashed Mugen through the air at those that he intended to chop into tiny pieces, but once again he missed as he was shoved from behind. Turning around Kanda found one white-haired teen standing behind him with a frown on his face. This was not his day, and the sight of the Moyashi only aided in his desire to hurt someone. "You know Kanda destroying the dinning hall will not help any one" Allen chastised the samurai. "Baka Moyashi mind your own damn business" he growled advancing on the other exorcist. "If I can't teach them a lesson then I guess you will have to learn for them" Kanda sneered as he launched at Allen.

Jerry and Lenalee stood at the order window watching as Allen headed to confront Kanda. This was not going to end well, but the two usually provided a good source of entertainment. They watched as Kanda started toward the white-haired teen, who jumped away. "Well at least Kanda is now after some one who can get away" Lenalee said with a smile towards Jerry. She turned and handed him the bottle she had retrieved from her brother. "Oh what might this be" the pink-haired man cooed. With a giggle she explained that it was for Lavi's food tomorrow. "Are you sure this is going to work properly honey. I mean it did come from your brother after all" Jerry asked only slightly concerned with the effects the greenish colored liquid might have on the red-haired exorcist. "If I know my brother, not only will it work but it will have an added bonus effect too" Lenalee stated with a slight frown. Once again she questioned whether or not having her brother help with this was as good of an idea as she had originally thought.

Shouts rang out, and the two of them turned in time to see Allen stop dead in his tracks before running right into a line of people delivering kitchen supplies. Then they watched as Kanda slammed into Allen's back causing a falling domino reaction. Allen falling to the person in front of him and that person falling into the one behind him. People fell to the ground as what they were carrying flew into the air landing on or near them. Everything from dishes, to chickens flew around the fallen line of human dominoes. The sight was hysterical and neither Lenalee nor Jerry could keep from laughing out right at the spectacle that had been created before them. The cause of which were also now on the floor one on top of the other.

Meanwhile Allen had jumped away from Kanda and started to run for the doors. He would have made it too if not for the long line of people in front of him carrying the latest bunch of supplies for the kitchen. Allen tried to stop and he did just before he slammed into a man loaded down with long boxes. Kanda however, seeing that Allen had stopped but not why crashed into the back of him intending to knock the other teen to the ground. This caused Allen to fly forward into the man in front of him. Which in turn caused that ma to fall backwards into the person behind him. A sort of human domino effect had started and soon the line of people that had been bringing the stuff to Jerry were all on the ground. Everything they had been carrying laying on the floor next to and around them all. Allen now lay on the ground with Kanda on top of him, wondering why on earth he had to try and stop the man earlier. He could have minded his own business, but now he just had to try and save everyone all the time.

Kanda sat on top of the Moyashi a bit confused as to what happened. It seemed that today things were not going as he would have liked them to. Instead of pummeling the person underneath him, he was now sitting on him surrounded by boxes of god only knew what and many other people. All who were staring at him and something below him. Looking down Kanda saw the Moyashi, looking up at him. Allen was looked up after his head hit the ground, as he heard more than saw the mess that had followed Kanda ramming into him. The white-haired teen had rolled ending up on his back with Kanda landing on him. It took him a few moments to clear his head enough to realize just where he was and how this could look. Blushing furiously he coughed turning his head "Um Kanda could you move" he asked quietly.

Watching the Moyashi watch him Kanda had not realized yet the awkward position he was now in. When Allen's face turned bright read and the other coughed his the situation slammed into him with mind jarring force. The quiet question caused the ravenett to jump up and off of the other teen. Kanda's own face heating slightly he turned his back on the other. "Che" he murmured finally sheathing his sword. Not bothering to help any one up the samurai left the chaos of the dinning hall and headed to his room. He needed to meditate now.

Allen had gotten up on his own as Kanda had walked away. "BaKanda" he muttered to his self as he started to help the others up. It was while he was helping the one of the fallen up that he spotted a long box, that said clear plastic wrap. Curious he picked up the box and opened it to find a roll of clear plastic material that you could see through. A light bulb went off in his head, this stuff place correctly would be almost invisible. 'If some one were in a hurry to get some where and this was place in the way' he thought as an evil grin appeared on his face. Taking the box with him Allen headed over to where Lenalee and Jerry were still laughing hysterically. "I have what I need for my part of the plan" he stated evil grin in place.

At the sound of Allen's voice both Jerry and Lenalee brought their-selves out of the laughing fit they had been in. "Oh what did you find Allen" the green girl asked through her giggles. Having shown the other two the discovered box of plastic wrap, and explaining his thoughts the other two agreed that this would be very useful. "I think I need to get into Lavi's room to use this though" Allen said. Now they all three pondered how thy were going to get in to that room. There seemed to be one problem with this plan that they had not thought of before but could ruin the whole thing. Lavi shared his room with Bookman. Oh this was going to kill them if they could not get Bookman to agree to let them prank the red-head. Sighing they all looked at each other. "Well we will have to ask Bookman for the key to their room. Which means we will have to tell him about our plan" Jerry said matter-of-factually.

Lenalee and Allen agreed with this and so they decided to go find Bookman and see if all their planning would be for nothing. Before they could take a step thought there was a loud growl Allen turned bright red for the second time that day. "I guess I need to eat first" he said with a sheepish grin. "Oh you poor dear Allen"Jerry exclaimed "How on earth could I forget to feed my favorite person!" Lenalee just giggled as Allen turned a darker shade of red, and waited for the soon to be mountain of food to arrive. She guessed that waiting until after they both had eaten to find Bookman and have their chat was not such a bad idea.

Soon the two exorcists were seated at a table, not the one they normally would have been as it was still covered in the mess from Kanda's out burst earlier. They both concentrated on eating their food before talking about seeing Bookman. By time the two of them had finished their lunches, they had come up with a plan for dealing with the older Bookman. It was not going to be the easiest thing in the world (or so they thought) but the old man would listen to them at least. Finished with their food, they returned their dishes to the kitchen staff and headed out to the library. This was where one could usually find the older Bookman during the day.

* * *

**(Sorry to end it here. I had to end it some where. This chapter was getting out of hand! It is already longer than all the others I have written. LOL! Anyway, looks like this will end in another chapter or two. We will see. I am not even sure if it will end where I think it will or not. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out as soon as it is finished. Thank you for reading and I hope to see some reviews, but will not die if I do not.)**

**~Me~**


	5. Chapter 5: Permission and emplementation

**(WOW! This is the longest chapter yet! At this rate the last chapter will be twice as long as the first one was lol. Well this should be the next to last chapter. I am fairly sure that this will end with the next one. But you never know. I am assuming that everyone already knows about the ratings change. Also this chapter may not be as funny as the others, but it is needed I promise. I hope you enjoy reading and I will see you again next chapter.)**

**Warnings: ** I have changed the rating from K+ to T. Because in the last chapter there was some suggestiveness going on. Some of that has entered its self into this chapter as well. So I am changing the rating to be safe. The usual from Kanda and a little from Allen as well. Also I did not kill the Dango! You will understand when you read it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot idea. I will make no money from this fiction and I will never try to. It is purely for the enjoyment of me and those others that choose to read it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Permission from Bookman.  
**

Standing before the massive door to the Black Order headquarters library Lenalee and Allen each took a calming breath. They would need to be clam and collected in order to talk to Bookman. They both knew there was a possibility that he already knew something of what they were planning to do. It was not uncommon for him to or Lavi to know everything that went on in the Halls and inner workings of the Black Order. Sometimes it seemed that they knew more about what was happening in the world than anyone would imagine. Allen secretly thought that they may have a direct line to god or the earl, either way it would explain how they knew so much all the time.

After a short delay both Lenalee and Allen opened the large door and made their way inside the ancient library. This place always seemed to have a calming air about it. The mixture of leather, parchment, and ink made for a relaxing state of mind for those who entered. Knowing Allen's lack of directional ability Lenalee thought it would be best if he wither followed along with her in search of Bookman, or he stay in one place until she came back for him. Either way this would ensure that Allen would not get lost inside the library, which as strange as it sounds happens more often than not. "Allen maybe you should wait here while I go and find Bookman okay" Lenalee said with a smile. She hoped that he would not make a fuss about it, though the white-haired was very sweet he could be overly sensitive about a few things. Getting lost in the order was one of them. To her relief he seemed more than willing to take a seat at one of the tables and wait for her. "Alright Lenalee, I will sit here and wait for you" he said pulling out a chair and taking a seat. With a grin the green-haired girl patted him on the head then started her search for the older of the Bookman.

So it was that Lenalee found herself somewhere in the back of the library. It had taken her the better part of an hour to find where the old panda, as Lavi refers to him. She had hoped that it wouldn't have taken so much tome but as it turns out they may need him to help with their plan. After find where Bookman was, Lenalee went back to get Allen and bring him back with her. There was no way she was going to be talking to him by herself, no way at all. It is not that she was scared of Bookman, no nothing like that. It was the simple fact that she knew that the old man was very interested in Allen. Since this was the case the green-haired girl thought that things might go a bit better if she had the white-haired teen with her. So she made her way back to where said teen was waiting for her to return.

Upon Lenalee's return to Allen she found the white-haired teen exactly where she had left him. Well, almost exactly where she had left him. Instead of Allen sitting at the table waiting for her, he was now sprawled out on the floor half way under the table, and chair where he had been sitting. "Oh, Allen" she sighed as she bent down to give him a small shake. Now usually Allen is fairly easy to wake up, and there are no problems with him. However, sometimes he just wont wake up, and there is noting short of hitting him with something that will do the trick. Kanda had told her, on the rare occasion that he actually made conversation, that he found jabbing the hilt of his Mugen into the other's stomach to be very effective at waking him. Lenalee had just stared at him, then with a smack to his head asked if he had thought that maybe that could cause harm to Allen. Of course Kanda had "Che'd" and said "If the "Moyashi was injured by that then he was weaker and more pathetic than he had thought." Not liking that answer Lenalee had once again whacked Kanda over the head and walked off in a huff. If the asocial samurai was going to think that way then she would just have to leave him alone for a bit, or else sick her overly possessive sister complex older brother on him. That could be entertaining for a little while, she had thought at the time.

As it turned out, this was not one of those times that it would take the drastic harming his body to wake Allen up. In fact he woke up after about three shakes from the green-haired girl above him. Allen had been dreaming about mitarashi dango his most beloved food. It was a very nice dream with all the dango he could ever want or eat at one time, which if you know Allen is quite a lot. Suddenly the dream had changed as he world of mitarashi dango had been shaken by a massive earth quake. This causing large cracks to appear and steal the dango right out from under Allen's fingers. One pile of dango missing was not that bad, was it? No it would be all right, he still had more dango, there was plenty of dango left. As Allen turned around to make sure that his dango was still there another earthquake shook the land of dango. This time not one, but three of his large piles of mitarashi dango were taken by a crack that had formed under them. How...how could this happen the poor sweet dango, his dango was being taken away by the very earth that had given it to him. Allen was upset to say the least he did not understand why these earthquakes were taking his dango, but it was very unfair, what had he done to them to have it his dango taken away? One final earthquake shook the world of mitarashi dango and this time it took all that was left of Allen's dango. "Nooooo! Don't take my DANGO!" Allen yelled sitting up. This caused him to smack his head on the table he was laying under, which caused the table to flip-up from the force of Allen's head. Thus everything that was on the table, be it paper, books, or people went flying in various directions. With shouts and indignant cries from those around them, chaos seemed to erupt inside the Black Order library.

A loud crash, and the shouts of people from the front of the library caught the attention of the older Bookman. As he knew Lavi to be out on a mission at the moment there was really no reason for there to be any such noises found in what should be the peaceful quiet of the library. He was aware that Lenalee had been looking for him a few short minuets ago, but once she had found him she had left. He could only conclude that she had Allen waiting for her. It was no secret that the young white-haired teen was prone to getting lost inside the order. The girl had been smart to leave him while she searched. With a sigh Bookman decided that he should go and see why there was so much noise when his grandson was not around.

Bookman arrived in the front of the library to only to see that one of the tables had been flipped over. Allen was sitting on the ground holding his head sniffling, and mumbling something about mitarashi dango if he heard correctly. Lenalee was crouched down beside the white-haired teen trying to console him by explaining that it had only been a dream and that there was not a single person in the order, not even Lavi, that would take away his dango. She was promising that Jerry had his dango safe from harm. Bookman snorted, before folding his hands into his sleeves and walking up to the pair of exorcists. "So I see that the cause of the disturbance is not Lavi today. But rather Allen Walker, and Ms. Lenalee Lee" he said. Both named teens looked up at him with matching startled expressions. It was clear that neither of them had notice him until he spoke.

Startled out of his slight depression over the loss his dream dango Allen looked around him. The scattered, books, and papers littering the floor. The table that stood on its side instead of its legs, and the slightly angered expressions of several finders that seemed to be glaring at him. "Oh, sorry about that Bookman" the white-haired teen said as pink spread across his cheeks. Lenalee sat in silence as she watch Allen apologize to the older Bookman, and then look away with a blush. The white-haired teen was very cute when he blushed that way she thought with a giggle. "It was not all Allen's fault Bookman" the green-haired girl explained standing from her crouched position."Allen was asleep and I must have shaken him a little to hard trying to wake him up" Lenalee said with a small smile. Allen had stood from his place on the ground as the green-haired girl had given her short explanation. He stood beside his friend with a hopeful look on his face, it would not do for them to upset Bookman before they had gotten the chance to talk to him about getting the key to the room he shared with the red-headed Lavi. The green-haired girl next to him was thinking along very similar lines, and silently prayed that this was not going to ruin the hard work they had already done.

Chuckling to his self Bookman kept his expression blank as he listened to the apologies and explanations from the two teens now standing in front of him. He wondered brief;y why the two of them would be looking for him here in the first place. It was not every day that the Destroyer of Time, and the Head of the European branch sister came for a visit. Come to think of it the two of them had never actually come to him together before. The older Bookman took a moment to gaze at each of the teens before him, allowing his self to ponder on what had happened recently that might cause them to come here searching for him. While he was thinking about that Bookman motioned for the two to follow him back to where he had been before all the commotion began.

On the way there, it reason for the two of them to be here came to him. It must have to do with the incidents involving his grandson recently. This brought to mind the fact that these two along with Jerry, and Kanda as well, had been spotted together more than once during Lavi's mission. It soon clicked in side his mind as the pieces came together perfectly. They were planning something for the red-head and they needed him to make sure it worked. The old man's curiosity was peeked as he led them to the desk in the back of the library where he normally works, "I assume you have come to me for help in your plot to seek revenge on Lavi" Bookman said as he sat down. Allen and Lenalee stared at him then each other, a look of shocked awe easily read on both of their faces. It was always fun to see how he could make others feel as though he knew everything about everything. It was a secret pleasure he got out of his ability to recall information and place odd things together. One that he would never let anyone know about.

It never seemed to stop amazing them how this man just knew everything. It was like he had a way watching everything that went on, no matter who was doing it or where they were at when they were doing it. The fact that the man knew they were planning something and that they were hear to enlist his help, even if only for the key to the key to the room he shared with the red-head should not have come as such a shock. But, here they were both staring, mouths gaping open, eyes bulging out of their heads after Bookman had stated their reason for being here. Neither of them seemed to be able to form a single thought, not that they did not try. However, they both ended up looking more like dieing fish then people with their mouths opening and closing repeatedly.

Allen was for once the person to recover from his shock, at the statement and nod to confirm that they were indeed there to seek help from the older Bookman. "We need the key to your room" he said bluntly but with a smile. The sound of Allen's voice cleared the remaining fog of shock from Leanlee's mind and she turned he attention to him. She could not believe he just jumped to what they needed from Bookman. Of course seeing that the man already knew why they were there, it could not do any harm could it? She nodded her head in agreement with the white-haired boy next to her. Maybe this would be easier than they thought. However, after a minute or so went by with out so much as a word or blink of an eye by the Bookman senior, the two of them began to worry that this was not going to go well.

It was just too amusing to watch the people in front of him go from one emotion to the other. He gave a cough to cover the short laugh that escaped him as he watched the teens before him. "And why would you need to key to our room Mr Walker" Bookman asked. He knew it would have something to do with the retribution they were planning to take on Lavi, but he wanted them to explain it to him. He wanted to be able to record all the details of what was planed to happen and what actually ended up happening. This may prove to be very interesting indeed. The white-haired exorcist took a deep breath before launching into the explanation of why they needed to get the key from Bookman. He along with Lenalee told the old man of their plans, how it not only involved them but Jerry and Kanda as well. They told of the help Lenalee had obtained from her brother in the creation of what they hoped was a powerful laxative. At that the three of them had paused silently praying that, a laxative was all that had been contained in the greenish colored liquid that they had given to Jerry.

To say that this information surprised him would be a lie. Bookman had known about the secret meetings they had held a few days ago. He had also learned of the fact that both Allen and Kanda had been turned into guinea pigs by Komui the day before. He had not know the what the testing had involved, but could now put in a good guess, it would also explain why the two boys had been slightly limping when they had come into the dinning hall. With a snort at the memory and the new information relating to it, Bookman once again returned his attention back to two exorcists in front of him. "None of this explains why you need to key to our room" he stated as he watched their reactions. Bookman could already guess why they wanted to do, and why they needed the room key. He also already knew that they were worried that he would not let them have it. Of course Bookman would, for as much as he always tells Lavi to not get to involved in the affairs of the other people who live here with them. It was time enough that he got a little dose of his own medicine, so to speak.

After a moment of silence Allen explained about the clear plastic wrap, and how he had gotten the idea to use it to keep Lavi from reaching the bathroom in their room forcing him to go to next closest one available. This was going to be where Lenalee and Kanda were going to spring their part of the plan into action. Allen did not yet know what that was going to be, so he turned to Lenalee to finish the explanation. The green-haired girl looked at the older Bookman, with a smile before giving him the details of what her and Kanda had planned for Lavi. If he had not had so many years of practice at keeping his face blank, Bookman would have certainly lost the battle not to laugh out right. With feigned reluctance he agreed to give the key over to them in the morning after breakfast. Since Lavi should be home in early in the morning he would be up late, which would give them the time needed to get into the room set up Allen's part of the prank, then get out before he returned.

Allen and Lenalee thanked Bookman for helping them with their plan, before they stood and left. Lenalee walking a head of Allen to make sure that her friend got out of the library in a decent amount of time. The two were relieved that they had gotten Bookman to agree to help them, It was a boost to their energy and they could now set about getting everything ready for tomorrow. As they walked the hall together talking about the planned activities neither of them was paying any attention to what where they were going. With a thud Allen had run into something, that was firm yet soft, and seemed to be warm. Dread slowly filled his stomach, and started pulling it towards the ground, and when he looked up it gave in to the pull landing swiftly.

Kanda Yuu, was returning from the training grounds after he had left the dinning hall earlier. He was now on his way to his room to take a shower and try to relax, but was stopped by a mop of white hair that just ran into him. "Oi, Moyashi. Watch where you are going" he growled down at the silver eyes staring up at him. The two looked at each other a moment before Allen pushed away from Kanda with a dusting of pink covering his cheeks. "Oh, sorry Kanda I guess I wasn't paying attention" the white-haired teen said with a nervous laugh looking away from the other. Noticing the blush that light Allen's face Kanda was reminded once again of the incident from earlier. Looking away he gave his normal "Che." Muttering about a stupid white-haired Moyashi, Kanda started to walk away before his arm was grabbed by none other than Lenalee.

"For heaven's sake Kanda you don't have to be so rude to poor Allen" the green-haired girl scolded him. Turning around to face her Kanda was once again drawn to the sight of Allen whose face was darker pink then it had been a moment ago. "It is not my fault if the Baka Moyashi is lacking enough brain cells to be able to walk and talk at the same time. He should know better than to try such a dangerous activity by now" Kanda stated with a smirk never taking his eyes off of the other teen. Allen's face went from the pink color of embarrassment to the red flush of anger in less than a second as he heard the ravenett speak. His head snapped up to glare into the eyes of the samurai who was looking directly at him. Allen could not believe what he had just heard but knew he could not just let in slide. "I would take the time to correct you BaKanda, but I remember someone once telling me to be kind do dumb animals. Seeing as you fit both the dumb and the animal part of that description, I will let you off this time" Allen smirked as he walked forward and patted Kanda on the top of his head. Eyes widened not only at the insult but the demeaning action taken by the Moyashi. The raven-haired samurai was now seething and his eyes darkened with the glare he aimed at the person that dared to touch him.

*...* "Moyashi" Kanda managed to turn the hated nick name into a threat. But Allen did not back down.

*...* "BaKanda" Allen returned though not any less threatening than the other.

"Not again" Lenalee sighed as she watched her two friends enter into yet another staring contest. The two of them stood there for about 10 minutes before either one moved. It was only when Kanda decided that he needed to remind the Moyashi just who he was, that the ravenett took action. With out any warning Kanda unsheathed Mugen and slashed at the white-haired teen on front of him Allen barely managed to avoid the deadly blade in Kanda's hands, before taking off down the hall. "Shit I have to get away" was the only thing on his mind as he flew past people, with an angry swordsman on his tail. "MOYASHI" Kanda yelled as took off after Allen. He was determined to teach this guy a lesson once and for all, but the brat was fast. Not as fast as Lavi though.

No one knew how long Kanda chased Allen through the halls of the Black Order. But, judging by the sounds of screaming coming from somewhere deep with in the order, they could assume that the white-haired exorcist had been caught. If anyone had the thought to go and try to save the poor guy from his fate, they gave it up almost as soon as they thought about it. After all there was no telling what would happen if they interrupted Kanda now, and no one wanted to take the chance that the teen would turn on them instead. So Allen was left in the dangerous hands of Kanda, with no one knowing what he was going through or whether or not he would be alright. That was until dinner when he came to the dinning hall.

Having finally getting away from Kanda, Allen's stomach had made it very clear that it was in need of feeding. The loud growls being emitted from his abdomen could rival that of an angry lion. So he made his way to the dinning hall following after the smells of Jerry's cooking. Limping he walked up to the order window and placed a larger than normal order. Of course the only people who could really tell that it was larger were Jerry and Bookman. This lead the two to wonder just what Kanda had done to the other to leave him so hungry. After receiving his mountain of food Allen headed over to where he had spotted, Lenalee and to his horror Kanda sitting at the usual table. Well he could not avoid the other exorcist forever, so with a sigh Allen headed over to join them. He gingerly sat down at the table and with out so mush as a hello started in on his food. Kanda had watched the Moyashi slowly walk over to the table trying to hide the slight limp. With a smirk Kanda had turned back to his soba, and proceeded to ignore the other two people at his table. Lenalee had to notice the slight limp Allen was trying to hide, and wondered again what the two could have done that would leave the white-haired boy limping. However, she let that thought go as she turned back to her food. The three of them continued to eat in silence until both Lenalee and Kanda were done.

Lenalee took the time after she finished to tell Kanda about what Allen had planned, and that they had been able to get Bookman to agree to give them the key to the room he shared with Lavi. She explained to him that they where going to get in and out of the room while Lavi was eating breakfast, then sit back and wait for him to come down the hall. This is where she and Kanda would be waiting for him and would strike when he was distracted. Kanda gave a grunt of acknowledgment, before he took his empty dishes and left the table. By the time she had finished telling Kanda about that Allen had finished his food and was just getting ready to take his dishes back to the kitchen. "Allen are you alright" Lenalee asked before he could move away. He turned to her with a smile "Yes Lenalee, I am fine why do you ask" he said cocking his head to the side. "Well you are limping" she stated. At those words Allen flinched causing his pile of dishes to crash to the ground. " Heh heh...well I...you see that is...what I mean is...BYE" he stammered out a fierce blush spread across his face. Before he could be questioned further Allen dashing out of the dinning hall, managing to get out before Kanda who was almost out of the doors. The green-haired girl blinked a few times 'I wonder why he did that' she thought before shrugging. She would corner him after they got Lavi back and make him talk.

'Well I better get to be early, Lavi is in for it tomorrow' Lenalee thought as she too dropped off her empty plate and headed out of the dinning hall and off to her room. She was ready, and could not wait to get the red-head back. As thoughts of what would happen tomorrow filled her head Lenalee drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. If Lavi had known that she was smiling while thinking of him as she slept he would have been over joyed. If he had known what thoughts brought on that smile to her face he would have run as though Kanda were hot on his tail. As it was Lavi was laying awake in his compartment on the train that was soon to arrive at his stop. A feeling of dread clinging to him like a second skin. He could not fathom what was causing it, all he knew was that something bad was going to happen, and that it was most likely going to happen to him.

* * *

**(Thank you for reading please review if you want to. I am not going to beg you to but hey it would be nice lol. Anyways, the next chapter should be the last. I am working hard on it right now. No really I have a the document on my laptop up I was just typing on it before I paused to post this chapter! So no worries about it not coming. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to all of you who have read it and reviewed, and to those that have followed and favorited this story as well. I was not actually expecting any of that so it was a nice surprise. I will see you all next chapter! Please review if you that is something that you would like to do.)**

**~Me~**


	6. Chapter 6: Lavi returns

**(A/N: Hello everyone! I want to first of all say Thank You to all of you for reading this story. As it is my very first Fan fiction, I am more than pleased that I have had so many views. I am also very excited that I have a few followers and that some of you have even added this to your favorites. That is way more than I even thought I would get this go around. *Happy Dance*. Anyways, I have completed this chapter, though it took me a little longer than the others. I usually have them done a week before they are due to be posted. I only finished this a few days a go. Mostly because of the explosion in West that kept me busy for a few days. I also want to take this opportunity to say a prayer for all the people who suffered last week be it from the bombing in Boston, MA, the explosion in West, TX, or the shooting at MIT. You are all in my thoughts and prayers. This world is going crazy and it is at times like these that we should stick together and support each other. Now enough of me talking and on to the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)**

**Warnings: ** They are the same as the previous two chapters. There is suggestiveness in this chapter. That and I think some cursing but hey I have slept since I finished it. Though since Kanda is in this chapter, you can assume that foul language will follow him. Then again maybe he is nice in this chapter... 0.0?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the great characters in this story. The only thing that is mine is the plot line, and even then I think the plot bunnies have taken over on a few occasions...I will not gain anything other than my own satisfaction in having posted something for others to read. Please don't sue me, as I am a poor starving artist as it is.**

**Chapter 6: Lavi's return. **

The train pulled into the station, a litter before 1:30 in the morning. The conductor when through awaking those passengers that were still asleep after the train had stopped. The sound of foot voices and foot steps reached the ears of a sleeping red-head drawing him from the mildly disturbing dream he was having. There had been something about a robot and a dress, which he was not at all sure that he wanted to remember. This was perfect for him as he made his way off the train, and towards the place he was temporarily calling home. The Black Order European headquarters was not that far from his current location, but it would take him a little while to get there. The fact that he was still a bit tiered did nothing to help him get there any faster.

As Lavi made his way through the streets towards the order a since of foreboding fell upon him. He'd had a similar experience on the train a night or two a go, but had not given it much thought. But, now as he walked alone in quite dark of oh god thirty in the morning, he took the time to think on what this feeling could be. There had been no attacks on the order's headquarters building, as he would have heard from them if that were the case. As far as he knew no one had been seriously injured or killed while he was away on his mission. If that had been the case he would have heard through the finders, as that type of information was not kept secret. Going through the many thing that could cause him to have such a feeling, the red-head could not come up with anything that would cause such a feeling to arise in him. Of all the things that went through his mind, the thought that his friends might be plotting to take revenge on him had not once occurred. The idea that any of them, especially Kanda taking the time to come up with something to do to him was just so far out there that his brain threw the idea away before it could reach Lavi's conscious thoughts.

Left with nothing substantial to give him a reasonable explanation for the feeling he had, Lavi gave up trying to figure it out as he reached the entrance to the order. His mind was over run now with thoughts of food and sleeping in a comfortable bed. First things first he would have to go and see Komui to give his report on the mission, and hand over the innocence fragment he had collected. Then he would head to the bathing rooms closest to his shared room with the old panda and take a long hot shower. After cleaning his self up and relaxing under the water he would head to the kitchens, grab a snack then head off to bed. This was his plan and he was more than willing to get started on it right away.

Once inside the halls of the order, the red-head made his way down to the science department. One might expect that at roughly 2:30 in the morning that most of the people who inhabited this department would be well on their way to dream land. However, they would be very wrong. All of the lights were on, and there were many people still hard at work. A few gave waves as a hello to the returning exorcist as he made his way through the perilous towers of papers and other things. Only stopping once he had reached the door of the supervisor, taking a breath Lavi knocked on the door before entering.

As usual he found the head of the science department not working as the rest of the people were doing. No the red-head found him laying face first on his desk clutching what appeared to be a new blue mug. Wondering just what had happened to the other mug, but not wanting to get in to a long overly drawn out explanation he thought better of asking. "Komui I'm back" Lavi announced knowing that this would not wake the man in front of him. With a small sigh he moved forward placed his hands along with the report on the desk and leaned in. With his lips only inches away from Komui's ear, Lavi shouted "LENALEE IS GETTING MARRIED TO KANDA UNDER THE MOONLIGHT RIGHT NOW!" This had the desired effect, as the purple-haired man shot up from his desk tears pouring down his face like waterfalls crying out to his sister. "LENALEEE! Why would you do such a thing and not tell your big brother" Komui sobbed. "And why Kanda" the question was asked with a hick up, before the sobs stopped and a flash of light swept across the man's glasses. "Kanda you sneaky octopus, for corrupting my dear sweet baby sister you will be punished, hehehehe, oh yes you will suffer" the now crazed Komui started cackling as he started plotting the demise of one raven-haired samurai.

Lavi stood back after yelling in Komui's ear to watch his handy work. Sure enough what he witnessed was pure hilarity. It was worth the treat to his friend's safety for this reaction. Oh, he knew he would pay for it later, but at the moment Lavi could care less about that. Laughing the red-head made to get the attention of the now plotting man before him. Coughing seemed to do the trick. Komui's head snapped towards the sound of a cough, only now taking notice of the other person in his office. "Oh, Lavi your back" he said casually, as he now turned his whole body to face the exorcist. "How long have you been there" the purple-haired man asked, adjusting his glasses and peering over the rims at Lavi. The shock of hearing about his sister and Kanda had momentarily pushed the thoughts of this red-head and his sweet sister aside, but they soon came back to him along with a smirk that would send the Cheshire cat running. He may have been distracted by what the red-haired exorcist said but he had not forgotten that this lecherous whelp in front of him had corrupted his sister, and that he needed to be taken care of.

The look on the older man's face mad Lavi back up a step or two. It was no often that one saw such a look, and he was not sure he wanted to stick around and find out what had brought it out. ""Yeah, I just wanted to give you my report, hehe, sorry for waking you up" Lavi said as he turned quickly to leave. If there was one thing that he did well, and had loads of practice at it was running for his life. After all you do not tease Kanda as much as he did and live without being able to out run said samurai. Kanda was fast he would give his friend that, but Lavi out of a need to live had become faster. Taking in to account the look on Komui's face and the fact the he was closer to the door, Lavi took off leaving the crazed man behind in the office. This was too much for some one who had just returned and wanted nothing more than to get some food and sleep.

Not stopping for anything or anyone as he ran through the halls. He was certain that the chief of the science department was not after him, and though he was glad for that it worried him a bit. It was not like Komui not to chase after someone if he ever got that look. As disturbing as this was, the fact that he wanted a bath and was almost to the bathing rooms provided his mind with enough distraction to put aside Komui's odd behavior. As Lavi stepped into the bathing room all of his worries about what Komui, and the odd feeling he'd been having melted away was the warmth of the room seeped into his body.

The plan of bathing then eating then sleeping was one that the red-head stuck to. He had taken about an hour to lounge in the large heated pool of water after washing his hair and body. When he felt that he was relaxed enough and that his skin could no longer take sitting in the water, Lavi got out, dried off, dressed and left to go find something to snack on. After reaching the kitchens, and finding a few of Allen's favorite snacks stored in one of the fridges, Lavi made his way to his shared room. He was not surprised to find that the old panda was awake and waiting for him to come back. They exchanged few words, Lavi gave a summary of his mission and how it went before climbing into his bed. Bookman watched his grandson as he climbed into bed and fell asleep. If he had been anyone else he would not have noticed the slight tension in the boy's body as he laid still. However, he was Bookman and this did not go unnoticed. He would have to inform the small group tomorrow, they should be careful as he was sure that Lavi wold be on guard. With that thought as his last the older Bookman took to his own bed and let sleep claim him. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting one way or another. Of this he was most certain.

The day had finally come, Lavi had returned very early in the morning, and was now fast asleep in his room. His friends sat together at the usual table confirming the plans they had all made and just how they were going to get it all done. The first thing to happen would be Jerry adding the greenish liquid to Lavi's food. This was bound to happen in the next few hours. While Lavi was eating Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee would retrieve the key to the red-head's shared room from Bookman. Then they would head in and make the small changes that would lead their victim down the hall to the one place he would wish he had never entered. The only thing that might interrupt their plans was that liquid from Komui. Though all of them were sure that it would work, what side effects it may have no one could predict. Not even the man who made it.

It was during breakfast that Lenalee remembered the limp that Allen had sported the night before, after his small run in with Kanda. She also remembered the screaming that had taken place before the white-haired teen had returned to the dinning hall to eat. She had taken the time before falling asleep to think over what might have gone on between the two of them and for he life of her, she could not figure out a single thing. Well anything that did not end up making her blush as the thoughts races through her head. The green-haired girl looked from Allen to Kanda and back again, taking in the fact that Allen was not only keeping awfully quiet, but he was making an effort to avoid looking at Kanda. The ravenett on the other hand, held a smirk on his face that just spoke volumes. Whether he had done any of the things that her mind had cooked up last night she did not know, and judging by the look he that he had on now, she was not sure that she wanted too. Deciding to just take a moment to ask, as just asking a question could do no harm could it? Lenalee took a breath before speaking what was on her mind. "So Allen, when Kanda caught you last night what exactly did he do to you" the green-haired girl asked her friend.

As soon as Allen heard the question that she asked, his body froze. The white-haired teen's mind slowed drawing back the events that left him not only limping but as of yet unable to even look at the samurai sitting across the table from him. It was not that he did not want to look at him, it was more like he could not do it with out a bright read blush adorning his face. Oh he knew very well what people were thinking, those perverse minds that littered the halls of the Black Order. Yes, Allen knew what they were thinking and if it had not been for the idea of him and Kanda was absurd. He might have let the whole of the order believe it. However, what the ravenett had done to him was far worse than anyone maybe thinking. That man sitting across from him was evil, there was no other way to put it, for what Kanda had done went beyond any horror imaginable.

Smirking Kanda watched as the Moyashi sat still after the simple question posed to him by the girl. It was not a hard question to answer, and more than likely far less incriminating than the things that people were actually thinking. Oh yes, even Kanda was aware of what the other inhabitants of this place had running through their minds, after hearing Allen scream as he had done last evening. If he had not been so focused on causing the white-haired teen pain, then those thoughts may have come to him as well. Yet, as it stood that was not what had happened. No doubt that the Moyashi thought any of those things would have been better than what Kanda actually did. Just the thought of what he had done brought that evil smile to his face, the one that if you see you pray it is the first and last time you do. Oh this was just too entertaining for him. 'Oi, just tell her what happened Baka-Moyashi. It is not like you need to hide anything" Kanda stated the smile still in place.

His mind had been reeling trying to figure out what to tell Lenalee, when the sound of Kanda's voice broke though and brought him out of his thoughts. Mouth hanging open, his eyes turned to the one person he'd been trying his hardest all morning not to look at. "BaKanda, I can't" he whimpered. Turning his eyes away, in an attempt to find a way out of talking about this any more. "Why not Allen" Lenalee asked blinking in confusion at his reaction. This was proving far more interesting than she first thought it would be. There had to be something good to this story and Lenalee was just dying to know what it was. The white-haired boy turned to her, his eyes wide with unspeakable horror, this was not going the way that he wanted it to and he needed to get away as quickly as possible. There was no way that he was going to tell her what had happened between him and Kanda, it was just to horrible to think about, much less put into words for other people to hear. No he would not tell, not ever!

Looking around one last time Allen came up with a plan that would get him out of this mess. Giving Kanda an icy glare, the white-haired teen quickly stood from his seat and grabbed his mountain of dishes. "Sorry Lenalee, one day maybe I will tell you, but not today" Allen apologized before dashing off. He had made his move to quickly. Neither Kanda or her had seen him doing that of all things. The crazy teen that always tried to save everyone, who was always running in to battles with out thinking it through first, had in fact just run away. Not only had he run away, but he had run from having to give a simple answer. One that Kanda had not thought would be that hard for him to give, and one that Lenalee had assumed when she asked that he would give to her. Oh, how wrong they both had been, and now the opportunity to know the was gone. If Allen would not tell her, there was no way the green-haired girl would be getting it out of the raven-haired man left sitting at the table.

Allen took the opportunity when he had it to get away from that conversation. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than not tell Lenalee what Kanda had done. As he left the table quickly the white-haired teen spotted the older Bookman sitting at a table with Komui as the two ate the remainder of their breakfast. It was at this point that the exorcist remembered that they would need to grab the room key from him before Lavi made his appearance in the dinning hall this morning. Since he was already on his way out Allen decided that now would be a great time to go a head and grab the key before heading to his room to grab is supplies for later. With a smile now on his face Allen handed off his dishes to the kitchen staff before making his way over to the two adults.

Bookman had been enjoying his morning meal and conversation with Komui, when he had spotted odd behavior at the table occupied by the three teens. He noticed the way that Allen had stiffened and how his face had taken on a blush. This led him to look at the person seated across from the white-haired boy, only to find Kanda with a smirk on his face. He then looked over to the green-haired girl seated next to Allen, and realized that she was waiting for an answer from him. What ever it had been that she asked, he was sure had caused the odd behavior in the other two. 'How interesting' Bookman thought as he watched the scene play out. Soon though he found that Allen had stood from his seat quickly and made to leave the dinning hall altogether . It was as the white-haired teen made his way to drop off his dishes did it seem that he spotted the older Bookman and remembered the key. As the boy approached Bookman inwardly smiled to his self, he was hoping that their plan would work and that he would get to see something very rare, Lavi get pranked without catching wind of it first. Either way this went there was one thing that was certain, this day would serve as a source of great entertainment for all that were here.

Allen made it over to Bookman and got the key from him before leaving for his room. As it stood there was not much time before Lavi woke up and they had to put their plan into action. While making his way to his room the sound of someone whistling made its way to his ears. 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear' he thought just as Lavi turned the corner and came into view. With a sigh Allen pocketed the key in his hand and greeted his friend. "Hey Lavi, its nice to see that you made it back safe and in one piece" he said with a charming smile. He hoped that the red-head had not noticed him placing the key in his pocket, or if he had that he would not ask about it.

"Oh, hey Allen" Lavi returned his friend's greeting and smile. He had not thought to see Allen away from the dinning hall so early, but hey he was not going to complain about seeing his little buddy. "What brings you out of the dinning hall so early, Moyashi-chan" he asked only to be rewarded with the reddening of the boys cheeks. This caught him by surprise, and being the Bookman that he was, Lavi jumped at the chance to find out why just mentioning the dinning hall, would cause such a reaction from the white-haired teen before him. "Moyashi-chan you are blushing. Did something happen while I was gone that I need to know about before I got eat" the red-head asked giving a lecherous grin to the smaller boy.

Seeing the spark of interest in the single green eye of the older teen, Allen started to back away. When Lavi asked his next question then gave him that smile, the white-haired teen turned to run. He had thought that since Lavi did not ask about what he had put into his pocket that he would have gotten away from questions hat he did not want to answer. However, this question in stead of the other was not what something that he had been expecting to be asked. With out so much as a good-bye, Allen took off back the way he had come, the only thing on his mind was getting away from Lavi. There was a high probability that if he was caught by the red-head that he would be telling him more than what he needed or wanted to. Allen just hoped that all that running from Kanda would prove helpful now.

The chase was on. Lavi did not know what Allen was trying to hide, but if the boy thought that running away was going to keep him from finding out, the white-haired teen was very wrong. As soon as he had taken off Lavi was right behind him. Though actually catching Allen was proving tougher than he remembered, 'has Allen been practicing with Yuu' he though while trying to get closer to the person only a few feet in front of him. Looking back at the sound of rapid foot steps behind him, Allen was not surprised to find that Lavi was chasing him. "I wonder if he feels like Kanda does when he his chasing Lavi' Allen thought. He was trying very hard to keep out of his friends reach, and thought he was doing a fairly decent job. That is until he turned a corner without looking and slammed into something hard, which knocked him back a step or two and on to his butt. Seeing Allen turn the corner only to be launched back and on to the floor, Lavi came to a stop just behind his friend, and looked to see just what had caused the other to end up on his rear end.

There was no need for Allen to look up at what he had run into. It happened often enough that he could tell what or who it was just by the feel of having hit it in the first place. Keeping his seat o the floor for the moment the young exorcist thought about his options. One he could give up and just tell Lavi what he wanted to know, and do so with the person who had done it to him right here. This not being something he wanted to do, the whitette would save this option for last. Just in case there was no choice left. This train of thought lead him to option number two. He could try to escape from not only Lavi, but now Kanda as well. This option had its foreseeable problems, as he knew if he could not out run one there was not a chance in hell that he could out run them both. And after what had happened last time, Allen was not all that sure which one being caught by would be worse. Shaking his head Allen moved on to option number three. This being the one that he was leaning towards actually working. Distraction! All he would need to do is get the other two distracted by something or each other enough for him to escape. Just how he was going to do that, he did not know. So he sat there on the ground between the two older teens and waited for his opportunity, for surely it would come. Right?

Kanda looked down at the Moyashi after he had run into him, then looked up as he heard someone else come to a stop as well. Looking up he saw Lavi, now standing right behind the fallen teen. 'So this is why he was running' the ravenett thought as he took in the panting mass of white on the floor, and the grinning baka-usagi behind him. There were only a few reason he could think of that would lead to the one chasing the other. At the moment only one of those reasons was of concern to him. If Lavi were to find out anything that would tip him off about their plan then it would all be for nothing. He would have spent time with the other three for no reason at all, time he could have used to train or meditate. That knowledge alone would lead him to do something he would have never done before, and may never do again. The Kanda Yuu was going to help the Moyashi without being forced to do so by anything or anyone.

"Oi, Baka-Usagi. Watch where you are going" Kanda sneered at the red-head as side-stepped the mass on the ground to get in front of the red-head. The ravenett hoped that the Moyashi would take this opportunity to get away for what it was and leave. "Oh, sorry Yuu-chan, I was just chasing after Moyashi-chan and well we didn't see ya there" Lavi laughed taking a single step back. Was it his imagination or was Kanda actually helping Allen escape? No, there was no way the asocial, homicidal, sword wielder would do anything like that...was there? The now angry-looking samurai that stood in front of him caused enough of a distraction that Lavi let that though go and focused his attention back on to Kanda. "Che. You should know better than to chase the Moyashi as it will always lead him to run in to me" the ravenett growled reaching for the hilt of his Katana.

Allen seeing his ability to escape come as Kanda stepped around him to go after Lavi, made his break for it as the two were exchanging words. He took off down the hall for his room and did not stop until he got there. Reaching his door, throwing it open bursting in, then slamming and locking it behind him, Allen slid down with his back against the wall. Thank who ever up there was listening, than today of all days Kanda chose to help him out. He was not even going to try to think of a single reason why the raven-haired teen helped him, but he was thankful none the less. After letting his heart rate and breathing return to normal, the white-haired teen went about what he had been originally doing before running into Lavi, and having had to be saved by Kanda. Making his way around his room Allen picked up the two boxes of clear plastic wrap and made sure that Timcampy was with him. The tiny golem would come in handy for making sure they had video record of the fact that they pulled one over on Lavi. After making sure that he had everything, and that enough time had passed that he could be sure that Lavi was now either safely being chased around the order by a blood thirsty Kanda, or that he had gotten away and made his way to go eat. Allen left his room and headed towards the shared room of Lavi and Bookman. Oh this was going to be fun, he thought rounding the corner only to find Lenalee, and Kanda waiting for him so they could begin.

**(And here you all thought that this was going to be the last chapter. I guess not. LOL! I had you all fooled hahahahahaha. No really, I was not expecting this chapter to go as it did, but when the plot bunnies get going they go. I just follow along with them. I bet you are all wondering what Kanda did to Allen in chapter 5 aren't you. Well I will say this, I know what you all are thinking happened. With your dirty minds and all. However, when what took place is finally reviled, I think you all will be shocked. In a good way I hope. Yet, you will all have to wait until the end of the story to find out hehehe. I would like to say that the next chapter will be the last, but look what happened the last time I did that. 0.0!?... I am hard at work on the next chapter! I have maybe a third to a half of it written as I am typing this now. So no worries, I have no writers block. In fact I would say I have the exact opposite of that! I have a case of writers flood! This means that I just can't seem to stop writing, it is so crazy. *Runs and hides in the corner* Enough of that then huh? Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and reviewing...well I hope you reviewed...who knows maybe you will maybe you wont. It is a mystery! Until next chapter.)**

**~Me~**


	7. Chapter 7: Lavi gets his

**(A/N: WOW! This is the longest chapter yet! It is almost twice as long as the first one. Sometimes I wonder what is going on in my own head. Then I read what I wrote and realize that stuff is what is going on in there. It is no wonder I can't think straight... *...* LOL! Anyways, I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review, and those that have followed ad favorited this story. I am have had a blast writing this, and I hope that you all have had just as much fun reading it. Now enough of me talking, and on to chapter 7! Enjoy, and please feel free to leave a comment or review when you are done. I will see you at the end of this chapter.)**

**Warnings: **They are the same as the previous two chapters. There is a little suggestiveness that happens in this chapter. However, the majority of the issue is the cursing. It is not just from Kanda this time! Surprised I know, I was! I think Allen even got in on it this time! 0.0! Who would have ever seen that one coming?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the great characters in this story as they all belong to the great and powerful ********Katsura Hoshino, who created them!** The only thing that is mine is the plot line, of this crazy story. I will gain nothing but my own satisfaction from writing this and being able to have other people read it.  


**Chapter 7: Lavi gets his.**

* * *

As one the three of them took a last look around before placing the key into the lock and opening the door. Inside the shared room they saw exactly what they all had thought would be in there. Books, papers, two beds, and two desks. A small walk way that lead from the door o the beds, then to the desks, then to the only other door there in the room, which they assumed was in fact the attached bathroom. It was here that the second phase of their plan was to happen. Thus effectively herding Lavi down the hall to the next closest place with a toilet.

Allen had come up with what he thought was the perfect way to keep the red-head from his bathroom. The clear plastic wrap was going to help him do that. So for the next few minutes Allen spent his time placing the plastic wrap across the frame of the door, between the bathroom and the bedroom. He work diligently to make sure that it was as invisible as possible, and once done stood back to view his handiwork. Sure enough to his eyes you had to really be looking for the stuff in order to see that it was there blocking the way. "Well, I'm done. What do you guys think" he asked the other two who were standing watch just to be safe.

While Allen had been working on his portion of the plan, both Lenalee and Kanda had been playing look out. Well sort of playing look out. Lenalee knew that Lavi kept a few things that he did not want other people to know about inside the trunk at the foot of his bed. This is where she spent a good few minutes searching for what she wanted. Finding it just as Allen started to speak. Closing the trunk with, she turned to the ravenett with a grin on her face. The two of them then turned their attention to what Allen had done to the door. As they looked they saw nothing, it appeared to them that they had spent all this time in the room for the white-haired teen to do nothing more than waste their time. The way he was grinning at them though spoke volumes about the fact they were missing something. Kanda not liking the way that the Moyashi was watching him, stepped a little closer scowling.

"Fucking Moyashi, wasting our time. What the hell did you even do" he asked with a growl. Allen looked at Kanda a moment, before letting out a sigh. "BaKanda, look closer than that, or is that long hair of yours in the way" Allen asked. They stood facing each other for a few tense moments before hearing Leanlee's exasperated voice. "Would you two stop it. You can maim each other later, but right now we do not have time for this" she said smacking both of them in the head with a clip board. 'Where the hell does she even keep those things' the two boys thought rubbing the bumps that were slowly forming. While the two of them had been staring at each other, the green-haired girl had actually taken a closer look at the door frame. To her surprise, she found that the clear plastic wrap that Allen had brought with him was not stretched from one side of the entrance to the other. It had taken her a good few moments of looking to actually see it, and though Lavi was vastly more observant than she was it would prove hard for him to spot it when in a rush, as he was sure to be in shortly.

After being smacked in the head Kanda took a moment to inspect what the Moyashi had done. Where he had first seen nothing he now saw that the stuff Allen had brought with him was covering the door frame. He knew that under normal circumstances that something like this would not go unnoticed by the red-head, but he as hardly going to be coming into the room under normal circumstances. In fact if the first part of their plan worked like it was supposed to, Lavi would be rushing here soon. Hopefully in such a state that this stuff would go unnoticed by him, and cause him to retreat from his room to the public restrooms down the hall. Where he and Lena lee would be waiting for him. The thought of actually getting some type of revenge on the Baka-Usagi was cause enough to have a smirk make its way onto his face. "Che, it would seem that you didn't waste our time" Kanda stated turning to leave. Allen watched him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. 'Was that a compliment from Kanda' he thought. There was no way that had been what he thought it was, shaking his head to get the strange thought out, Allen followed the ravenett out of the door. Lenalee watched the interaction between the two and once again wondered what had happened the night before. When this was all over and done with she was going to find out one way or another.

After they had made sure that everything was set up, and nothing was out-of-place, Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen left Lavi's room. They headed down to the hall to the nearest bathroom and began to set things up. Allen instructed Timcampy to fly above the door and wait for the signal to start recording. Kanda stood in the shadows he would wait there until it was his turn to take action. The only people who knew what Kanda and Lenalee were going to do were those two. Unlike Jerry and Allen who had shared their parts of the plan, the other two had kept what they were going to do secret. Kanda started his part of the plan, which was to reverse the way that the stall doors opened. He would do this to every other door. That way when it came time to put the second bit of his part in to action he could. It took him about half an hour to get this done, and after wards he moved out of sight and into the shadows. It was here in the shadows of the bathroom that Kanda could be found waiting for his prey to arrive. The ravenett was sure that no matter what happened next that, this was going to be fun. He was very sure of this, because no matter what happened he had a back up plan. This plan of his involved Mugen and Lavi's flesh. Oh yes, one way or another the red-head would pay! The ravenett's face morphed from its usual scowl to a rather impressive evil grin. This caused the other two people in the room with him to back as far away as they could, and take their respective positions quickly.

Lenalee took her place in the very last stall of the bathroom. There she took out what she had taken from the trunk at the foot of Lavi's bed. She pulled out a set of clothes to hang on the door, and then sat down to wait. She looked at her watched to try and gauge how long they had left before Lavi would be joining them. By her estimation it would be rather soon, judging by how long it had been since she met up with Kanda after he had seen the red-head. Allen went off to stand behind the door, so that when Lavi came in he could let his golden golem know to start recording. The idea to have Timcampy record was all his, he had not told the others about doing this. The way Allen figured it, if this went the wrong way then he would have footage. He could then turn around and use that footage against Kanda to get him to never again do what he had done to the white-haired boy last night again. Yes he would be able to cheat is way out of that ever happening again, and as he thought about that his evil poker face came out in full force. Between the look on Allen's face and the one on Kanda's anyone that might have been able to see them would have fainted instantaneously. Luckily no one saw them, and Lenalee was safely locked way in the stall away from the horrors lurking in the bathroom with her.

After having been chased for a short while by an angry sword wielding Kanda. Lavi had eventually made his way to the dinning hall to get his morning meal. It was getting late and he did not want to miss out on eating one of Jerry's breakfasts. He had been away on that mission long enough to really miss the tasty food that could only come from the pink-haired man. He walked into the room, with a sigh of relief as he still had a few minutes before they would turn over to making lunch. Not that e could not get anything he wanted to eat at almost anytime of day, it was just that eating breakfast during the proper hours somehow made the food better. Or at least to him it did. With a smile on his face the red-haired exorcist walked up to the order window, and greeted the flamboyant man behind it. "Hey there Jerry" Lavi grinned.

Jerry had seen when Lavi came in and made sure before the red-head made it to the window that he had the vile of greenish liquid on his person. Sure enough, it was safely tucked away in his apron. The pink-haired man said one last silent prayer that this would work, with minimal side effects. As Lavi came to the window he plastered a wide smile on his face. There would be no use in the others hiding out in that bathroom at this very moment, if he let the plan slip now. He smiled at the red-head when he came to the order window and greeted him. "Oh, Hey there Lavi! What can I get for you this morning honey" Jerry asked in his usual bouncy voice. The flamboyant man hoped that he seemed normal enough not to raise any of the young Bookman's suspicions.

Lavi gave Jerry a searching look after he ordered his food. That strange feeling of dread that had been clinging to him for a few days now had slammed into him when he was greeted by the pink-haired man. It was the strangest thing since Lavi was fairly sure that there was no way that Jerry would do him any harm. Yet the feeling would not go away, which put Lavi on edge a little bit. This was cause for him to find a distraction, anything would be good right about now. He looked around for anyone that he knew, that could offer him some form of distracting entertainment. It was as he was looking around that Jerry found the time to slip the greenish liquid into the food that the red-head had ordered. Easy enough when he had asked for a glass of sweet tea to go with his eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and toast. With a grin on his face Jerry hollered out "Here's your order hun" and handed the plate to the waiting exorcist.

With a reluctant nod Lavi took his try and turned around to go and find somewhere to sit and eat. As he was looking around, the red-haired exorcist spotted the old panda sitting at a table with Komui. After having met with the crazy man the night before, he did not really want to go and sit at the table with him. Though he supposed that it could turn out interesting. So shrugging it off Lavi went and sat at the table with the two older men. At first there was no conversation and the young exorcist was more concerned with filling his empty stomach than chatting. 'I wonder if this is what Allen feels like all the time' he briefly wondered as he soon finished half of the food on his plate. It was a record time for him, and one that would have made his white-haired friend laugh. Speaking of Allen, Lavi thought back on his encounter with the young teen earlier. There was definitely something that happened between him and Kanda, but what exactly he did not know. There was no other explanation for no only Allen's odd flustered behavior. But, for the way Yuu-chan had jumped in to save the whitette from him. That was way out of character for the raven-haired samurai.

As Lavi was lost in thought Bookman took the time to look him over a bit. He watched as his own apprentice ate through his meal. The younger was so lost in thought that he did not even notice the slight green color that tinted his tea. This was something that if he had been paying attention like he was supposed to, that he would have seen easily. To the elder Bookman it seemed that luck was on the side of those plotting against his grandson. Today was going to prove interesting, and he was going to be witness to all that was going to go on. He knew that this was going to be a first experience for Lavi, no one had ever pranked him before, and from what he had learned of the plan. Those four were going to make his grandson's day more exciting than he could have imagined.

It was after Lavi had finished about half of his sweet tea, and was starting to work on his pancakes, that his stomach felt odd. A rather loud unholy gurgling sound erupted from his gut. This sound could only be reviled by that which came from the empty stomach of one white-haired exorcist. Oh, yes this was a sound that no one wanted to ear from their own body. It for told of horrible things to come, and at the moment Lavi was nowhere near his room. With out a word to the others at the table the younger Bookman got up from the table and rushed out of the dinning hall. Both Komui and the elder Bookman turned to one another, and grinned. It had finally started. The plan that Allen, Jerry, Kanda, and Lenalee had come up with had taken effect. Komui sat for a few moments after turning away from his companion, before he started laughing manically. Oh, there was more to that potion he came up with than just the laxative that his dear sweet baby sister had asked for. He was going to make that lecherous octopus pay for even thinking about corrupting his Lenalee! It was not long after that the two exited the room making their way towards where the so called action was going to be.

Lavi ran through the halls of the black order as if there was an angry, homicidal, sword wielding maniac behind him. He headed for the one place that he needed to be the most right at this very moment, the room he shared with Bookman. There was a private bathroom attached to their room and that is where he wanted to go. If the way his stomach was acting up right now, was foretelling of the future then there was not a soul on the face of the planet that would deserve to smell what was going to come from his body. Not only that, but he would feel better if he could be in the solitude of his own room, and not have to worry about anyone walking in on him. There were just something that should not be shared, and this was one of them.

The red-haired exorcist was glad when the door to his room came into his line of sight. He just needed to hold on a few more moments and he would be alright. "Hurry, hurry, hurry," Lavi chanted to his self as he came to a stop in front of his door. With haste he began to dig around in his pockets for the key to unlock his room, and the one time that he really needed it, it took him twice as long to find it. His stomach started cramping painfully as he finally found the key and was able to unlock, and throw open the door. In his haste Lavi missed the fact that the trunk at the end of his bed was moved slightly out-of-place from where he normally kept it. Since he was to preoccupied to notice that he just ran from the open door towards his open bathroom door. 'That is odd Bookman and I usually keep that door closed.' he thought as he dashed across the room. However, before he had the time to really think about that strange fact, Lavi found his self bounced from the open bathroom door way, back several feet. "What" he questioned looking again at the open entry to the place he needed to get to. As far as he could tell there was nothing blocking his way. Maybe he had just tripped, with that thought racing through his head the red-head stood up and again attempted to go through to the bathroom. This time he met the resistance and tried to push his way through it. If he had known what was going to happen next then he would have left it alone.

Lavi pushed on what he thought now to be some type of plastic, stretched a bit farther than it was meant to. But he was once again pushed back. "The hell" he said moving back to the door way and trying again to get through. Once again, he was propelled back and away from the door that would give him relief from the horrible cramps, and unholy noises coming from his stomach. With a growl Lavi took a couple of steps back and prepared to charge the clear plastic that was keeping him away from the one place he desperately needed to be at the moment. Lavi took and deep breath and ran at the door way, coming in to contact with the plastic. The force of his own body weight allowing him to make take a few more steps through the entrance, but that is as far as he got.

As a result when the force applied to the plastic wrap snapped, it launched Lavi back from his bathroom. He flew from his own room and landed out in the hall, and as he stumbled back, he caught the heel of his boot on a nick in the flooring of the hall. This caused him to trip and fall flat on his back side, with a rather unmanly squeak. One that those few people in the hall at the time would have expected to come from wither Lenalee or Allen Walker. Because, lets face it Allen is that kind of guy. Lavi's stomach gave another overly loud rumble, and this time he swore that he could feel it moving. "Shit" he cursed, as his face lit up like a certain reindeer's nose. He needed to get to a bathroom and he needed to get to it now. With the way to his personal room blocked by that clear plastic stuff there was little choice left to him. The next closest bathroom was down the hall, and he was now desperate enough o make his way there. The whole time he had been struggling with the stuff blocking his private bath Lavi had failed to notice the golden ball that flew over head. Timcampy had been there to record the happenings, after Komui had informed Allen via wireless transmission that Lavi was on his way. Now the golden golem made its way quickly back to where he was supposed to be hiding with his master.

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee were waiting in the bathroom down the hall from Lavi's room. They had been wondering whether the first phase of the plan was going to work. But, those thoughts fled after Komui's voice had come through Timcampy, informing them that Lavi had rushed out of the dinning hall. This was perfect and they waited now with a bit more anticipation, for the red-headed exorcist to show up. Lenalee waited in her stall making sure that the items she had gathered together were ready to go when needed. Kanda stood off in the shadows of the bathroom, and waited for the Baka-Usagi to show his face. He had one hand placed on Mugen's hilt, as Kanda was going to make sure that the bastard was going to be punished. Allen was in his spot behind the bathroom door, as he listened for the sounds of foot steps coming in their direction. Timcampy made his way back in to wait until he was needed again. Soon Allen heard the rush of foot steps and, made to move away from the door. However, he was not quick enough.

Lavi ran down the hall, to the public bathroom that lay at the end. He really needed to get there and soon. As he ran he started to feel strange, his head began to burn a little which made the feeling of needing to get to the bathroom more immediate. What he could not see as he was running was the fact that where his head was burning, small appendages started to appear. **(Remember the episode where Allen got the octopus stuck on his head.)** They were small and nearly unnoticeable as he finally made it to the public bathroom, and slammed the door open. In his rush to get to a toilet he did not take notice of the fact that the door did not in fact it the wall, and there was no loud bang that should have echoed through the room.

As Allen had tried to move away from the bathroom door, Lavi had rushed in. Throwing the door wide open and with such force that it slammed in to the white-haired teen, squashing him against the wall. Allen was knocked out for a few seconds and small sticks of dango flew around his head. Lavi mean while headed to the middle very first stall that caught his eye. Rushing in before he ruined the clothing that he was wearing. Once he was in the stall and the door was closed he let out a sigh of relief. Luckily for him, the stuff that Komui had made did not come with the smells that he thought it would. The lack of smell threw the thought that he had eaten something bad out of the window of his mind. But as he sat there, his mind started to go back over a few of the things that he had not noticed before. Like the slight greenish tint to his tea. It had not been iced sweetened green tea, so it should not have been greenish in color. Had, Jerry put something in his drink? Then there had been the watchful eye of not only the old panda but Komui as well, as he had taken his meal. It was now obvious that they both knew something about this. After he got out of here he was going to question them. As his mind worked, the sound of foot steps made its way to his ears, stopping right in front of him. Had, someone come in to the bathroom? 'I didn't hear the door open. For that matter I did not hear it hit the wall like it should have when I came in' he thought as a new sound brought him out of his thoughts.

When Lavi shut the door behind him, Kanda started to make his move. He had noticed the strange appendages that where not sprouting from the top of his head. To the samurai they looked a lot like the arms of an octopus. 'Leave it to Komui to add some fucking strange ass side effect to this' Kanda thought as he made his way out of the shadows, towards the stall Lavi had entered. As he approached the stall Kanda pulled out a small metal chain. Allen who had only now recovered from the blow of the door watched the ravenett wondering where he had hidden that chain. The ideas that popped into his mind, causing a light blush to grace his features. If the asocial teen had seen him, it would have more than likely lead to the white-haired teen being chased through the halls of the black order headquarters. As it was though, Kanda did not see Allen, or the blush, as he as now running the chain in his hand through the handle on the door of Lavi's stall. He ran the small silver-colored chain through the handle of the stall on the right of the one that Lavi was in, then brought it back. Then Kanda looped a pad lock through the each end and snapped it closed.

Lavi heard the sound of the metal chain sliding against the door of not only the stall he was in but the one beside it as well. He saw the feet of the person who was now locking him in, and wondered who it might be. By the design of the boots his guess was either Allen or Kanda. But why would either one of them do something like that? It was as he was thinking over who was behind this that he remembered the noticing that the trunk in his room had been slightly moved. Not only that but someone had to have put that fucking plastic wrap across the frame of his bathroom door. Again he remembered Bookman and Komui watching him eat. All of a sudden things started to click. As if he had found that magical puzzle piece that make all the other easily fit together. The memories came to him in flashes. Steeling Mugen's sheath from Kanda, and taking off. Throwing Allen into the path of the raging samurai, several times in one day. Making the special cake for Allen, and watching him take that bit. The fact that Jerry and Kanda had attacked him after that, he had so much fun that day. He never thought that any one of them might try to get him back. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

With a sigh Lavi went to run a hand through his hair, only there was something not quite right about the way it felt. His hair was there, but there was also something else that happened to be sticking out from his head. "What the hell are these" Lavi shouted as he felt all around his head counting eight new, long, and squishy appendages. They almost felt like the arms of an octopus, but how the hell did hey get on to his head? Since he appeared to be done with the toilet for now, he stood up preparing to leave so that he could see what the hell was on his head. But, Lavi had forgotten about the fact that he was locked in there, before he tried to pull his door open. 'Since when do these doors open inward' he though trying to pull on it. "Okay, guys, you got me. Very funny but I need to get out of here now so please unlock the door" the red-haired teen said. He hoped that it had been Allen that locked him in here, as he would be able to appeal to his soft side to get out.

"Che, not happening Baka-Usagi" came the voice of Kanda rather than Allen, dashing Lavi's hope of freedom. "The only way you are getting out of there is when we are done with you. And right now we are not done by a long shot" the ravenett stated with what could only be described as malicious intent. "Yuu, what do you me by we" Lavi asked over looking the fact that he was not going to be getting out of this stall anytime soon. "What he means Lavi, is that there was more than just his self waiting for you to show up" Allen spoke up as he came to stand near Kanda. "Allen you are here too" Lavi asked this time he was very surprised. How would have thought that Allen would try getting back at him? But to have Kanda and Allen working together was nothing short of a miracle. The red-haired exorcist's mind was already reeling and he was just nor prepared for the voice that came to his ears next.

"Allen is right Lavi, there are more than just one person that felt the need to seek revenge on you after that stunt you pulled, before going on your mission" Lenalee said as she now made her prescience known as well. If the three of them could have seen the look on Lavi's face, they all would have been on the floor in hysterics. The gaping mouth, the widened green eye, with the added now wiggling octopus arms on top of his head, Lavi made for a very amusing sight. "Lenalee, you are in here too" he asked now wondering whether or not the entire order was in on this. "Yes Lavi, in fact this whole thing was my idea" the green-haired girl stated, as she tossed a rather ridiculous looking out fit over the top of Lavi's stall.

Catching the clothing as they floated down to him, Lavi's eyes widened. She had to be kidding, there was no way in all of hell that he was actually going to put this on. "Uh, Lenalee, are you serious about this" he asked her, though thinking about it he more than likely already knew the answer to that question. "Let me think about that for a moment Lavi" Lenalee said. She then hummed to her self for about five seconds as she pointed looked to Kanda then Allen. "YES" came the joined voices of those three people who the red-head considered friends. With a loud sigh Lavi looked back down back at the clothing in his hands. There was a pair of bright pink fish net stockings, a bright orange pair of spandex bike shorts, and a bright lime green mesh shirt to top off the set. The red-haired exorcist cursed under his breath for ever buying these damnable things in the first place, then for tell that evil green-haired, amethyst eyed girl about them. He had known when he not only told her about them but showed her where they were kept, that he would regret it. But, Lenalee had just looked so adorable, with her eyes widened, and a small pout gracing her lips. He would have to remember not to fall for that look of her again. "You know I hate all three of you right now" Lavi said.

"Oh, that is fine with me" Allen giggled as he rested against one of the sinks. "Che, as if that bothers me at all Usagi" Kanda snarled from his place by the doors. "Well Lavi, that is alright, but you are not going to get out of that stall until you have changed onto your new outfit" Lenalee sang as she found a spot on the counter top near Allen. Letting off yet another sigh Lavi resigned his self to this fate and started to get undressed. His only thought at the moment was that it was a good thing that Lenalee did not know about the shoes that went with this outfit. He was going to look rather ridiculous as is and he did not want to wear those shoes on top of it all.

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee could hear the sounds of clothing rustling, as Lavi changed. They could hardly wait to see what he looked like when he was done. The anticipation was killing them as the three waited for their red-haired friend to be done. Suddenly the sounds of Lavi changing stopped and they heard another sigh. "Alright you guys are twisted, and I am done changing. Now will you let me out of here" Lavi asked. There was no reply, but soon a small clicking sound could be heard as the padlock unlocked off, and the chain was taken away from the door. Once again Lavi wondered where Kanda had gotten that chain, but he pushed that aside as he prepared to step out of the safety of the stall. He took a deep breath, "Here I am guys" Lavi said as he opened the door and walked out. Allen, Lenalee, and yes even Kanda, instantly burst in to laughter at the sight of their friend. Lavi stood before the three people in the bathroom with him, in the outfit they had forced him to wear. With the addition of his black exorcist boots, and the eight wiggling arms on top of his head, this was more than either of them could have dreamed of. If Lenalee had thought that parading Lavi around in that outfit was going to be good pay back, then having the added octopus arms was surly the icing on the proverbial cake. This was too much, all three of them ended up on the floor clutching their sides and stomachs as they laughed. Lavi just stood in the door way of the stall he had come out of, a look of horror and amusement written on his face.

Lavi had caught sight of his self in the mirror behind the sinks and he was not quite sure what to make of his new look. Sure enough they had gotten him, and he had not suspected a thing. As he stood there waiting for the other three to get control of their-selves, Lavi again thought back on a few things. Like how they had gotten into the room, and how they had gotten the stuff in his drink? Who else was involved in this plot and what else they might have in store for him today. As he was thinking a loud growling sound cut through the gales of laughter, and his thoughts. Three heads tuned to look at one white one. Allen blushed a bright pink, "I guess I am a little hungry" he said as he attempted to get off the floor.

After the three laughing hyenas regained control of their scenes, it was decided that now would be as good a time as any to head back to the dinning hall. "Oh, no I am not leaving this bathroom" Lavi protested. It was one thing for them to see him looking like this, but the rest of the order was out of the question. The sound of metal scraping against metal was heard as a flash of light erupted in the small room. When the red-head could see again, he found that he was now facing the business end of not only Mugen, but the sword of Exorcism as well. "As you can see Lavi, you have no choice but to come with us to lunch. We will not take no for an answer" Lenalee purred in a sinister way. "Shit" Lavi mumbled. "Fine let's get this over with" he grumbled as he followed Lenalee to the door. 'This is going to hell' Lavi thought as the green-haired girl in front of him opened the door to his humiliation. What Lavi did not know was that Bookman was waiting on the other side of that door, to see what had happened to his grandson. The thing that none of them knew, was that somewhere deep in the bowls of the science department, Komui was cackling as he put the finishing touched on his latest Sir Komlin model. But, none of them knew what the next few hours were going to hold as the door to the bathroom opened and they stepped out.

* * *

**(Oh my what is this? There will be yet another chapter? I must be insane or something to go and write another one. That is partially true. You see, I was going to put everything into this chapter, but it all refused. The plot bunnies told be under no uncertain terms that I was to end off here and make the rest in to a chapter 8. I fought them with talk of taking away their carrots, but they countered with telling me that they would just keep bouncing around in my head until I fed them again. So I then threatened them with rabid gerbils raining fiery coconuts down upon them, and told them that there was nothing the spiders king of toenails could do about it. The bunnies then stated that this would be useless, as they lived in my head and I would only be tormenting myself if I did such a thing. It was then that I realized that those bunnies had way too much control over me, and resigned myself to writing another chapter. So in the end there will be a chapter 8 coming next week! I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter and I will see you for what might possibly, actually be the ending of this story! Thanks for reading, reviewing, or commenting. I will see you in the next chapter.)  
**

**~Me~**


	8. Author's Note!

I am so, so, so, very sorry. I know it has been months since I updated. I have had some crazy computer problems. My laptop crashed and I had the blue screen of death! Then the desk top that I am on now would not load the fanfiction site at all. I was just now, today, able to get it to load. My laptop is still in the land of the not fixed, and my flash drive only had up to the beginning of chapter 6! However. now that I have this computer working and I can get to all of my stories and drabbles, I can finish chapter 8, then post it. So do not respond to this in a review, as when I have chapter 8 finished I will post it here, in this very spot. If you review to this then you will not be able to for chapter 8. It will be coming soonish, maybe. Again so very sorry.

~PearlesantlRose


End file.
